When You Wish Upon A Star
by SpecialK92
Summary: When Tommy and Kim are 7, they wish on shooting start for a friend. Which turns out to be each other. Tommy and Kim go through a lot of trails during the story. Is their friendship strong enough? Years, later Kim becomes the second pink ranger, when Kat goes to Pan Global Games. What would've happened if Kim had to comfort Tommy, if Kat sent him the letter? Request for Emolichic1
1. Shooting Star

Two children sat on their porches one night looking up at the sky. There was an upside down crescent moon and the stars were bright. The upside down moon looked like the smile that belongs to Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Both of the kids saw many of the constellations' in the sky, such as the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Ursa Major, Draco, and Canes Venatici.

One of the two children was a little boy. His name was Tommy Oliver. He was tall, had shoulder length brown hair (he often had it pulled back in a pony tail), and wore a lot of green. This second grader had rough day at school. You see, he felt like he lost something that he thought was very important to him. It was a little girl with blonde hair. Her name was Katherine Hillard, she often went by Kat. Tommy had a crush on Kat since they were in kindergarten. But, Kat didn't have a crush on him. She just wanted to stay friends. However, she was offered the chance of a life time. Kat had been swimming since she was about 5 years old; she had been in diving competitions' for the past few years. A talent scout was at one of her diving competitions. He thought that she was an excellent diver and offered to coach her for the Pan Global Games. Kat quickly became famous because she would be the youngest person ever to compete in the Pan Global Games. She got a lot of attention at school from the teachers. And the kids paid more attention to her. Kat wrote Tommy a note at school saying she was part of the in crowd and couldn't be seen with him anymore. She was also go be moving to Florida shortly to start training.

The other child was a little girl. Her name was Kimberly Hart. She was short, had shoulder length brown hair, and wore a lot of pink. Like Tommy, Kimberly felt like she had lost something that was important to her. She had been doing gymnastics since she was about 4 years old. Recently, she had gotten hurt during a gymnastic competition. Kimberly had torn some ligaments in her left foot and had sprained her right ankle. She ended up having to have surgery to fix the torn ligaments in her left foot. After the surgery, she was hospitalized for a few days for observations. When she got out of the hospital, she learned that she wouldn't be able do due gymnastics anymore due to her torn ligaments being server. Kimberly's world changed when all of her friends wouldn't associate with her. All of her friends were on the gymnastics team with her. After they learned she couldn't do gymnastics, they started looking for someone who could take her place on the team. Kimberly could do a lot of the advanced gymnastics tricks, which got the team more points. Plus, it helped them get to higher competition. The Angel Grove Elementary Gymnastics team were about to qualify to go to state to compete with some of the best teams in the state of California. However they barely made it, because Kimberly got hurt towards the end of the competition.

Not only was Kimberly dealing with not being able to do gymnastics, she was also dealing with a difficult situation. Her parents were fighting all the time and were talking about getting a divorce. Her father was a very strict man and wanted perfect. The Harts were trilled when she started doing gymnastics. When she got to be so good, her father became the assistant coach. When he became the assistant coach, it went to his head. He wanted her to be the best and he made her train all the time. Mr. Hart bought a lot gymnastics equipment and put it down in the basement for Kimberly practice gymnastics. Plus, he only bought gymnastics clothes. It been a long time since she had wore a pair of pajamas, pair of jeans, a tee shirt, a pair of shorts, a dress, or a skirt. Most of Kimberly's clothes were gymnastics leotards and gymnastics biketards. However, Mr. Hart bought her athletic suits for her to wear over her gymnastic clothes, when she went to school.

When Kimberly came home from the hospital, her father announced that he was going to file for a divorce. The Harts fought a lot over Kimberly doing gymnastics all the time and Mrs. Hart having a boy friend. She had been dating a French painter. As soon as Kimberly's father said they were getting a divorce, her mother packed up everything that she had. She was going to move in with the French painter. There was one thing that they didn't think of... which was their seven year old daughter. Mrs. Hart didn't want Kimberly because the French painter didn't want to take on the responsibility of raising her. She was afraid of loosing the boy friend and didn't take Kimberly with her. Mr. Hart didn't have much to do with Kimberly and didn't want to raise her. If he took on the responsibility of raising her, he couldn't be a gymnastics coach. So, Kimberly was responsible for finding a new place to go. She quickly went up to her room and put on a pink athletic suit over her leotard.

Kimberly went outside and sat on her porch. She was only a child and didn't know what to do. While she was sitting on her porch, she noticed the little boy who lived across the street from her was also sitting on his porch. Both Tommy and Kimberly had known each other since preschool. But, they weren't friends. They thought they came from too different worlds. Tommy thought Kimberly had a perfect life. She was on the gymnastics team and had a lot friends who were in the in crowd. He also thought that she was lucky to still have both her parents. When Tommy was about a year old, both his parents were in an accident. Neither one of them survived. Jan and James Oliver were Tommy's Godparents since they were good friends with his birth parents. After he lost his parents, Jan and James adopted him. The Olivers were trilled to have him since they couldn't have kids off their own. He also thought she had the best clothes because she always wore fancy athletic suits to school and had friends.

Kimberly though that Tommy had a prefect life because he had two parents. She didn't know that he was adopted. He also hung out with Kat, who happened to be her biggest rival. Kimberly and Kat often tried to she who was better at sports or who was the best in class. She had no idea that Kat was only a friend to Tommy, when she could get something out of him. Tommy also took karate and was very good it.

Even though the two children thought that they came from two different worlds, they had one huge thing in common. Both of them had been looking for a friend for a really long time. They saw a shooting star in the sky. Both began to make a wish.

"Star light, star bright," said Tommy.

"The first star I see tonight," continued Kimberly.

"I wish I may, I wish I might," added Tommy.

"Have the wish I wish tonight," finished Kimberly.

"I wish that I had friend," wished Tommy and Kimberly.

 **Okay, readers what do you think about this so far? I always enjoy getting feed back from the readers. In the next chapter, Tommy and Kimberly's wish will come true. But, they will learn that they have more in common than they thought.**


	2. Wish Granted

Both of the small children made their wish. They watching the shooting star fall, until it was out of sight. Jan came out on the door step. She had been watching the weather on the TV. A strong thunder storm was about to take place.

"Tommy, you need to come inside now," ordered Jan. "It's about start pouring down rain."

"Mom, I'm waiting for my wish to come true," answered Tommy.

"You can wait inside for your wish to be granted," said Jan. "Please come inside."

Tommy followed his mom inside the house. As soon as Tommy went inside the house, he went to the living room to look out the window. The Olivers heard the heavy down pour take place and they heard thunder. Jan and James saw blue lightening strike.

"Tommy, get away from the windows," demanded James. "It isn't safe to be around windows during a storm."

"Dad, I'm waiting for my wish to come true," replied Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm sure your wish will come," stated James. "Please get away from the window."

Tommy got away from the window and took a seat at the kitchen table. James noticed that Tommy forgot to shut the curtains, so he went to close the curtains. When James went to shut the curtains he saw a little girl sitting on her porch.

"Jan, could you come here?" asked James.

Jan came over to the window and noticed that James didn't close the curtains yet. He was looking out window across the street at the little girl sitting on the front porch. James could tell the little girl was scared, but she didn't go inside.

"The girl who lives across the street is sitting on the porch," pointed out James. "She's been sitting out in the storm, this whole time."

Jan went to the hall closet and got out a raincoat and an umbrella. She slipped on the raincoat and went outside. James and Tommy watched her open the umberella and walk across the street. Jan knocked on the door and a man came to the door. Mr. Hart handed Jan something and shut the door. Tommy noticed that the little girl was crossing the street with his mother. Jan was carrying the little girl's book bag. The door opened and Jan came in with the little girl. James and Tommy noticed the little girl was soaked and she had been crying. James and Tommy noticed that Jan had a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's that piece of paper for?" asked Tommy.

"The Harts are going through a divorce," explained Jan.

"Mom, Kimberly and I are in the same class," declared Tommy. "She lives across the street. Why is she here?"

"She is going to living here now," explained Jan. "The Harts don't want her and she doesn't have anywhere else to go. So, I signed papers and we are now her guardians'."

James went down to the basement. A few minutes later, he brought up a box of clothes. Tommy saw Kimberly was beginning to go through the box of clothes.

"Why is she going through a box of clothes," asked Tommy.

"These are some of the clothes that your sister had," explained James. "We were never able to get rid of her stuff."

Before Tommy was adopted, Jan and James had a little girl of their own. However, they lost their child when she was about Tommy's age. When, James and Jan had their first child, Jan had a trouble during her pregnancy. After they had the little girl, they learned that they couldn't have anymore children. About a year after they lost their child, they adopted Tommy.

"What room will she be sleeping in?" asked Tommy.

"She'll be in your room," answered Jan. "Your dad is going up to your room now to take the top bunk down."

"But, I store stuff up on the top bunk," complained Tommy. "I was hoping that I could have friends over and they could sleep on the top bunk."

"You haven't had any friends over in a long time," interrupted James. "We don't have to go out and buy a bed for her. We already have to go out and buy her some clothes, toys, and other things that she needs."

"Why didn't she bring her toys and clothes with her?" asked Tommy.

"The only clothes that she had was gymnastics clothes," explained Jan.

"And I don't have any toys," added Kimberly.

"Why don't you take Kimberly up to your room," suggested Jan.

Tommy saw Kimberly pick out a pink pajama. She quickly went to the bathroom to change her clothes. When she changed, Jan carried the box of clothes up to Tommy's room. When Tommy walked into his room, there was a bed on each side of the room. Kimberly was stunned to see that Tommy had video games, a TV, a computer, stuff toys etc. James had already fixed her up a bed to sleep on during the night. Jan put the box of clothes down by Kimberly's bed.

Tommy got a green pajama set with dinosaurs and went to the bathroom to change. After he changed, he went back to his bed room. He noticed that his parents brought up a small table and two small chairs. James brought up some pizza for the children.

"You said I wasn't allowed to eat up here," gasped Tommy.

"We've had a change of plans," replied James.

"Since you know each other, we thought it would be nice if you two had some time to bond," smiled Jan. "She officially lives here now."

James and Jan walked out of the room. Tommy didn't know what to think of the idea. But, Kimberly loved it. It had been a long time since wore a pair of pajamas, had toys, or clothes. She had never had any carry out pizza for years. Nor did she have a place in her old room to eat with a friend. Kimberly didn't know how Tommy was going to treat her. After all they didn't interact with each other at school.

When Tommy sat down to eat, he noticed that Kimberly was sitting next to him, instead of across from him. Both of them ate their dinner in silence. After they ate, James came up and got their plates and went down stairs. Tommy went over to sit on his bed. As soon as he sat down on his bed, Kimberly was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Why are you following me?" asked Tommy.

"I like you," smiled Kimberly. "I finally have a friend. I saw you were sitting on your porch looking at the stars, before the storm. Right before the storm, I saw a shooting star I made a wish. And it came true."

"What did you wish for?" asked Tommy.

"I wished to have a friend," answered Kimberly. "I saw you were looking up at the sky. Did you see the shooting star and make a wish?"

"Yes, I made a wish," replied Tommy. "And it came true."

"What did you wish for?" asked Kimberly.

"The same thing you wished for," admitted Tommy.

James knocked on the door and told them it was time to go bed. Kimberly got in her bed and James turned out the light. Tommy quickly got under his covers and went to sleep. About two or three hours later it started to storm again. Tommy felt someone shake him and he woke up. He noticed Kimberly was sitting on the side of his bed.

"What do you want?" asked Tommy.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" answered Kimberly. "I'm scared of storms."

Tommy moved over and Kimberly got in bed next to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to actually like her. And he appreciated her friendship, even though he'd be made fun of at school for having a girl for a friend.

"Will you go shopping with me tomorrow?" asked Kimberly.

"I guess," answered Tommy. "We'll be doing it a lot any way, especially around Christmas and birthdays."

"When's your birthday?" asked Kimberly. "How old will you be?"

"I'll be eight on Valentines day," answered Tommy.

"So, will I!" gasped Kimberly.

Tommy was surprised that they shared the same birthday. That meant that he was going to have to share his birthday with her. He wasn't to thrilled about it, since he already had to share a room with her.

"I've never celebrate my birthday before," explained Kimberly. "I have never had a cake, gotten any presents, or any cards. It's going to be nice sharing my birthday with you."

"We'll probably be going trick or treating together," added Tommy.

"I've never been trick or treating," answered Kimberly. " I haven't even celebrated Thanksgiving before."

"Really?" gasped Tommy. "What about Christmas?"

"I've never had a Christmas before," answered Kimberly. "I have never gotten anything for Christmas."

"Every summer, my family has offered to take me to the water park," explained Tommy. "I never wanted to go."

"Why?" questioned Kimberly.

"I didn't have a friend that would go with me," answered Tommy. "I don't even go to the fair because I don't have anyone that will ride rides with me. My parents get sick on the rides. I have ride all of the carnival rides alone, if I go."

"This year I'll go with you," promised Kimberly. "From now on, we can sit next to each other in class, eat lunch together, and play on the playground together every day."

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around her and quickly fell asleep. Kimberly kept talking about how much fun they'd have together. She noticed that he was snoring and was sound asleep. Kimberly put her arms around Tommy and dozed off. Jan and James came up stairs to check on the children. They saw both of the children were in Tommy's bed.

"I think they already like each other," whispered Jan. "This was probably the best thing that has every happened to them."

 **Please feel free to leave reviews. Tommy and Kimberly's wish has come true. In the next chapter, they will start to go through some trials together. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Dream Big

Tommy adjusted quickly to having Kimberly living in his home. He actually enjoyed going shopping with her and helping her pick out some new clothes. She got a lot of jeans, skirts, shorts, tee shirts, tracksuits, dresses, pajama sets, night gowns, and a few pairs of shoes. All of them were pink of course. His mom was surprised that he didn't complain, when several kids from school saw him in the Barbie doll section of the toy store. Kimberly got a few Barbie dolls, stuffed animals, art supplies, etc. Jan even bought Kimberly a new bed spread for her bed.

At school, Tommy had to deal with people making fun of him because his best friend was a girl. But, Kimberly kept her promise that she made. She sat with in him class, ate lunch with him, and play with him at recess every day. They even sat next to each other on the school bus.

Kat was still around until spring break. Kimberly and Kat never got a long. She knew that Kimberly always did have secret crush on Tommy. Even though Kat only wanted to be friends with Tommy, she always told Kimberly that Tommy had a crush on her. That was true. But, Kat also told her that she had a crush on Tommy. She didn't want Kimberly to have a relationship with Tommy for some since Kimberly had her injury, she could no longer compete with Kat. Both of them used to try to see which one of them was a better athlete.

Right before Halloween, their teacher announced that they'd be going on a field trip. In science they were studying nature and were going on a camping trip. The teacher passed out permission forms for the kids to take home. Jan signed both of the kids permission forms for the trip. She noticed on the form that each student had to pair up with another student. The person that they chose would be the person they sat with on the bus, shared a tent with, and stayed with during the Tommy and Kimberly wanted to pair up, so Jan put down on their permissions forms that she was okay with them pairing up together. James bought two sleeping bags, hiking shoes, and hiking backpacks for the trip. The students were required to bring pajamas, two changes of clothes, something to swim in, tooth brushes, tooth paste, deodorant. The night before the trip, Tommy and Kimberly helped each other pack their bags for the trip. Tommy packed jeans, a green shirt with white stripes, a green flannel shirt, green athletic pants, a white tee, a green sweatshirt, the required hygiene items, green swimming trunks, flip flops and a green pajama set. Kimberly packed a pair of jeans, a pink shirt with white stripes, a pink flannel shirt, a white tee, a pair pink athletic pants, a pink sweatshirt hygiene items, a pink one piece suit, flip flops and a pink pajama set.

The following morning James got the kids up to get ready. Tommy put on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and flannel shirt. Kimberly put on a pink long sleeve dress. Jan took them to school that morning since, she had to go to work earlier than normal. She dropped the kids off at school and they went to her classroom. When they walking into the classroom, Kat was showing everyone her swimsuit that she got for the pan global games. It was solid black with gold trimming.

"I wasn't suppose to wear it, until my first competition," explained Kat. "But, I could wait to wear it."

"What if it gets damaged," asked a student.

"I got it for free," answered Kat. "They sent it to me in the mail. We didn't have to pay $300 for it."

Their teacher quickly walked in and told them to collect their stuff and get on the bus. Tommy and Kimberly were sitting towards the back of the bus. Kat and her friend Jason were sitting in front of them. While they were on the bus, Kat was giving Tommy and Kimberly a hard time.

"I heard the woods is big and a gold monkey lives there," declared Kat.

"Monkeys aren't gold," corrected Tommy. "We don't live anywhere near monkeys."

"Did you know about the tradition that the second graders have?" asked Jason.

"Never, heard of it," relied Kimberly.

"The students have a race to see who are the fastest swimmers," explained Kat. "The two students who come in last have to dive into the lake."

"I heard that we are going to be going a scavenger hunt," stated Jason. "There's buried treasure on the camp ground."

"Tommy, I want us to find buried treasure," gasped Kimberly.

"You have to do certain tasks to find the treasure," lied Kat.

Finally, the bus got to its destination. Tommy and Kimberly were glad because they didn't have to Kat. As soon as they got to the camp ground the teacher requested that the students wore their swimsuits underneath their clothes. They would be swimming after the scavenger hunt. All of the students went to bathroom to get their suits on. They put their hiking backpacks in their tents.

Tommy and Kimberly had found some of the items on the list. They went into the forest to find the rest of them. Kat and Jason had been following them the whole time. Kat had a lot of pranks planed for Tommy and Kimberly during the camping trip. She was getting ready to do her first one. Tommy had found a birds nest and they had to write down where they saw it. Kat and Jason were standing behind the bushes. Jason had brought a pair of safety scissors with them. He handed them to Kat and she slowly cut on one of the seams on Kimberly's dress. She was going to get the other side, but she saw thorn near by. Kat knew it would save her the trouble of getting the other side, because thorns were another thing on the list.

Kimberly was closer to the thorns and she walked over to get a better look at them. She noticed that they were close to a rose bush and made note of it. When she was walking away from the rose bush, her dress got caught on a thorn. Tommy noticed that Kimberly's dress was caught on several thorns. He saw that one side of her dress had been cut.

"Kim, did you know one side of you dress was cut?" asked Tommy.

"No," answered Kimberly.

She was trying to get her skirt off the thorns. Kimberly pulled her dress of the thorns hard and one whole side of the dress was ripped out. Her dress landed on the ground and she was standing there in here pink swimsuit and hiking boots. Tommy quickly took off his flannel shirt and gave it to Kimberly to put on. She quickly buttoned it up as far as it would go. It was a little big on her, but she was appreciative. Kat didn't expect that to happen.

After lunch the class got to go swimming in the lake. Like Kat said, all of the kids had a race to see who was the fastest swim. Kat won the race and Tommy and Kimberly came in last.

"Looks like you have to jump in the lake," smiled Kat.

"When do we have to do it?" asked Tommy. "And where will it be at?"

"Where the dock is," answered Jason.

"That's on the other side of the lake," gasped Kimberly.

"We have time to do it," added Kat. "Our teacher is up at the golf course."

"It's going to be interesting," laughed Jason.

They followed Kat and Jason to the other side of the lake. It took about an hour to get to the other side of the lake. When they got to the other side of the lake, there was a dock and changing room. Tommy noticed Kat had a tote bag.

"What's in the tote?" asked Tommy.

"It's a surprise?" replied Kat.

"Both of you go jump in the lake," demanded Kat.

Kimberly and Tommy walked to the edge of the dock and jumped into the lake. Tommy noticed Kimberly wasn't a strong swimmer, so he had to help her swim back up to the surface. Both of them walked back up to the shore line. Kimberly noticed that the seams in the swimsuits were coming apart. Kat met them at the lake.

"I've noticed your suits have torn," said Kat. "I have some spare clothes for you to wear."

Kat pulled out two pink long sleeve leotards with skirts, two pairs of pink tights, two pairs of pink ballet shoes, hair supplies, two toy ballet crowns, and make-up.

"I'm not wearing a pink skirt!" declared Tommy.

"We have nothing else to wear," whispered Kimberly. "What choice do we have?"

Kat handed both of them a leotard, a pair of tights, and ballet shoes. Tommy and Kimberly went into the changing room to get dressed. The clothes didn't bother Kimberly too much. She was used to wearing leotards since she had to wear them all the time, before she started living with Tommy's family. Tommy had been staring at the clothes for a few mintutes and knew people were going to laugh at him. He finally realized he'd be more embarrassed if the seat in his swimming trunk ripped out. Tommy slowly put on the tights and the leotard. Finally he put the shoes on. Once he was fully dressed, he left the changing stall. Kimberly was waiting for him outside the stall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"Waiting for you," answered Kimberly. "I didn't want you to have to walk out of here alone. Kat and Jason will be laughing; I want to be with you, when it happens."

Tommy followed Kimberly out of the building. Kat and Jason were waiting for them outside. Both of them started laughing, when they saw Tommy.

"We're not finished yet," declared Kat. "We still have to do your hair and make up."

Tommy and Kimberly sat down on the floor. Kat got out her hair supplies. She started doing Tommy's hair first. She took his hair out of the pony tail, combed it, and twisted it into a tight bun. Then she did Kimberly's hair. When Kat was finished, both of them had buns on top of their heads.

"Now we have to do your make-up," giggled Kat.

She got out red lip stick, black eye liner, black violet eye shadow, and red rouge. Kat did Tommy's make up first. Jason laughed the whole time. Then she did Kimberly's make up. After she finished doing their hair and make up, she put the toy crowns on their heads.

"We're going on ahead," stated Kat. "Both of you are coming back to camp like this."

"Please, give Tommy some slack," begged Kimberly. "You've already tortured him enough."

"The whole class won't have to see him like this if you both agree not come back to the camp grounds until we go to our tents," promised Kat. "When you get back to your tents, you can go take your showers and put on your pajamas."

"We'll take it," confirmed Kimberly. "And we will come back the to camp the longer way."

"That's by the gold mine," gasped Jason.

"I know," Kat whispered. "If they take the long way more people are likely to see them. People work in the mine."

"We're going back to the campgrounds," stated Jason. "You can't show your faces until tonight."

Both of them walked out of building. Tommy just stood there with tears streaming down his face. He had never been so embarrassed. Plus, he was sure that the other kids would be waiting for them to come back to the camp grounds. He was sure they'd see him with his hair in a bun, wearing a crown, and wearing make up. Kimberly went over to the sink and turned the water on. She got several wet paper towels and wiped all the make up off Tommy's face. When she was finished, there wasn't even a speck of make up on his face. She took his hair out of the bun and snapped the toy crown in half. Kimberly saw Tommy's pony tail holder on the floor; she picked it up and put pulled his hair back. Kimberly noticed that a pair of scissors were on the floor.

Tommy walked her pick them up. Kimberly walked over to him and found where skirt was sewn on the leotard. She gently cut a stitch and slowly took the skirt of his leotard.

"What did I do to deserve all this? asked Tommy.

"You're my best friend," smiled Kimberly. "I don't want you to be made fun of."

Tears started to run down Tommy's face again. He pulled Kimberly into a hug. He held her for a long time; when he let go of her, he kissed her on the cheek. Then he got damp paper towels and wash the make up off her face.

"What did I do to deserve that?" asked Kimberly.

"You're my best friend," answered Tommy. "Let's start heading back to camp."

He held out his hand and Kimberly took hold of it. They walked out of the building and started heading back to camp. After everything that they face on the first day of the camp, Tommy didn't mind the fact that his best friend was a girl. Kimberly was loyal to him, since she moved into his home. She kept all of her promised to him and watched out for him. Tommy realized he had an even bigger dream. He always wanted to have her by his side.


	4. Stary Sky

The two children had been walking back to camp for a long time. It began to get dark and the stars were shining in the sky. Tommy wanted to make another wish.

"Can we stop long enough to make a wish?"

Kimberly had smile on her face. They had been talking until they passed the gold mine. When they passed it, she didn't say another word. Tommy began to wonder if she had seen something in the mine.

"Kim, I think you want to make a wish too."

"Yes, I do."

They both looked up at the sky and made a wish. Tommy wished that when they got older, Kimberly would be his girl friend and they would go on dates together, and one day get married. Kimberly wished that Tommy would go explore the gold mine with her.

"Tommy, what did you wish for?"

"When we get older we'll go on dates together and some day marry each other."

"I wished for that last night. Tonight, I wished that you will go explore the gold mine with me tomorrow."

He was afraid that she was going to say that. One of the things that she really liked was jewelry. When his mom bought her some toys, she bought some jewelry in the toy department. Even though he'd never admit it, he wanted to go explore the gold mine. He hoped to find a mine cart and get a chance to ride in it.

"I'll go with you. Tommorrow we'll be taking a hike in the forest. We can sneak away and go to the gold mine. If our teacher notices that we aren't with the group, I'll tell her that we got lost from the group."

"Tommy, that's a good plan!"

They continued to walk to back to the camp ground. After a long walk, they made it back to the camp ground. All of the kids were going to their tents. Their teacher was checking the tents to make sure everyone was there. The two children ran to their tent and got into their sleeping bags. When their teacher checked their tent, they acted like they were sleeping. She actually thought they were asleep. Once the teacher went back to her cabin, Tommy got some money out of his back pack.

"You brought money?"

"I did. Kim, I thought after we get ready for bed, we could stop by the snack stand. I saw they are open until 10PM. We have enough time to take a shower, put our pajamas on, and go by the snack stand."

"Love the idea."

They quietly took their hiking backpacks to the bathroom. Tommy was afraid Kat might try to pull a prank on them. He told Kimberly that he was going to sit out side the door to make sure Kat didn't come around. She had a tote in her backpack; Kimberly got out her tote and put her pajamas, towel, and hygiene items in it. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. Then she watched Tommy's stuff, while he was in the shower. When he finished up, they went to the snack stand. Tommy bought two soft drinks and two soft pretzels. They went back to their tent to eat their snacks. After they ate their snacks they dozed off.

When the sun rose the next morning, the teacher walked around to all of the tents to wake everyone up. All of the kids went to the changing rooms in the bathroom to get dressed and get cleaned up. When Tommy put on his jeans, green tee, and flannel shirt, he put the rest of his money in his pocket. He only brought $25 with. Kimberly quickly brushed her teeth quickly put on her jeans, pink tee, and flannel shirt. They had to put their backpacks, sleep bags, and tent on the bus, since they were going to another camp ground. The bus driver drove ahead to the other camp ground.

Meanwhile, the class was hiking through the forest. When they passed the gold mine, they heard a storm was approaching. The teacher had the class go to the nearest shelter. Everyone was pushing and shoving, when it started to pour down rain.

"Tommy, now's our chance."

Kimberly quickly grabbed his hand and the went into the gold mine. The mine was lit up and it had a lot wooden boxes at the entrance. Tommy noticed their was a mine car on a track. Kimberly saw his face light up. She knew he wanted to ride in it. And she also wanted to ride in it. They helped each other get into the cart; after they both got in it, Tommy gave it a strong push. The cart began to start traveling down the path.

Both of the children were enjoying their ride in the mine cart. They saw a lot of crates as they traveled down the path. They even got to ride on bridge and saw a waterfall. Tommy was hoping that they would find gold in the mine. However, they came to the end of the tunnel and their cart hit and tree and crash. Both of them were okay, but they didn't have a clue where they were. And it was pouring down rain. Tommy saw something gold with wings and a woman in gold armor walking through the forest.

"Kim, do you remember Kat saying there was a gold monkey living in the forest?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw it and a woman in gold armor walking through the forest."

He saw there was trail right next to them. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly's hand and they started walking up the trail. Both of them stayed as low to the ground as possible, so they wouldn't be seen. It was still pour down rain, the wind was strong, and it was thundering. They kept on walking up the path until they got to the top. Tommy noticed that the bus was already there and all of the tents were sit up. Kimberly saw the rest of the class was making their way to the camp grounds. It was like no one noticed they were gone. Their teacher had the class go to cabin for shelter. They noticed Kat wasn't there.

"Ms. Thomas, Kat isn't here," pointed out Tommy.

Ms. Thomas began to take attendance. And sure enough Kat wasn't there. Jason told her that Kat followed Tommy and Kimberly into a gold mine.

"Jason, they have been with us this whole time," corrected Ms. Thomas.

Kat came running into the building soaking wet. Water was dripping from her hair and sweatsuit. She had their the two pink leotards in her hand.

"Ms. Thomas, Tommy and Kimberly were sneaking away from the group," declared Kat. "Yesterday, they jumped into the lake, they went to the snack stand last night, and today they went to the gold mine."

"Kat, I noticed that you went into the gold mine," answered Ms. Thomas. "You went in there right before the storm. I'm calling your parents and you're going home early. We'll discuss this Monday. Jason, you're going home too."

"Why, Ms. Thomas?" gasped Jason.

"You saw Kat go into the gold mine and didn't tell me," replied Ms. Thomas.

Ms. Thomas went to the pay phone and called Kat and Jason's parents. Within a few hours, their parents were at the camp grounds. Tommy and Kimberly watched Ms. Thomas, the Hillards, and the Scotts yelling at Kat and Jason. They watched Kat and Jason leave with their parents. That night, Tommy and Kimberly sat at the front of their tent looking at the stars. They were looking at the stars and constellations'. Kimberly noticed that there was an upside down crescent moon.

"Do you remember on the night we both wished to find a friend, there was an upside down crescent moon?"

"Kim, I think I saw an upside down crescent."

"I wish that we will have the best Halloween ever. Halloween is next week, remember?"

"We haven't even decided what we're going to be. Have any ideas?"

"We watch a lot of Disney movies all the time. Tommy, I had something in mind."

"Well, we always enjoy looking at stars every night. In our favorite movie a girl and her two brothers go to Never land."

"Kimberly, you're talking about Peter Pan."

"I am, my favorite part is how they get Never land. When Peter gives them pixie dust to fly and they fly to never land. Remember the directions he gave them?"

"Second star to the right, then straight on 'till morning."

"That's what I think we should be for Halloween. Tommy, you should be Peter Pan and I'll be Tinker Bell or Wendy."

"Kim, I really like the idea."

 **Okay Readers, I'd like reviews.**

 **They've already face one of their first trails. This next trial that Tommy and Kimberly are going to face is going to be big and surprising. And it is something that they haven't seen before. All I am going to say is that another character will be coming into the story.**


	5. Day Dreaming

A lot of small children enjoy Halloween. It is the one night a year that they get to dress up (like their favorite TV character, a favorite animal, a movie character etc.), and get a lot of candy. They also get to trick or treat with their friends. Plus, the adults giving out candy try to guess who everybody is. The only bad thing about Halloween is that you never know what kind of candy you are going to get.

After the camping trip, Tommy told his mom that they decided what they were going to be for Halloween. Jan agreed to take them to the mall to buy their Halloween costumes. Both of the children were day dreaming about what their costumes would look like. They pictured that their Halloween costumes would look better than Kat's. And their costumes would be the best in their classroom.

"Kids, we're here," stated Jan.

Both of the kids got out of the car and went to the Halloween costume section. A lot of the costumes were sold out. Jan walked in and noticed that they didn't have much to pick from. She though that they could make their costumes. Neither one of the kids liked the idea, but she promised she'd do a good job. James took the kids to ice cream stand, while Jan went to the clothing store. She picked out Tommy's stuff first. Jan got a green tee shirt with a v neck, a pair of dark khaki corduroy pants, a tan belt, and a pair of khaki low cut boots. Then she got Kimberly's stuff. Jan got a white tee, a white knee length denim skirt,pair of light blue knee socks, and black Mary Jane Shoes. After she checked out, she went to the craft store. Jan bought royal blue ribbon, a pattern to make Tommy's Peter Pan hat, a yard of green material and a red feather. Then she bought light blue tie dye to dye Kimberly's skirt and tee shirt.

Once Jan got everything that she needed, she met up with James and the kids. She showed the kids their stuff. Both of them were pleased with what she could come up with. Tommy asked her where the hat was; Jan showed him that she had bought stuff to make the hat. She also said that she cut around zigzags around the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. He was pleased after that. Kimberly asked why her skirt and tee shirt was white. Jan showed her the light blue dye and said she was going to dye them, so they would both match. Kimberly was okay with that. Jan promised to have their stuff ready by Halloween.

On Halloween morning, Jan brought the kids their costumes. Kimberly's skirt and tee shirt were the same color; Jan had also put the royal blue ribbon through the belt loops on the skirt. Tommy's shirt was cut like Peter Pan's and his mom made him the hat like she promised. Before they got dress, Jan told Tommy he had to wear a long sleeve shirt under his green tee, since it was going to be a little cold that morning. The children were looking forward to go to school that morning because they were going to carnival. Plus, they got to wear their costumes to school and they'd be trick or treating in a haunted house.

When they got to school that morning, Tommy and Kimberly saw that a lot of their classmates were dressed like clowns. Kat was wearing her black tracksuit with gold trimming, underneath the tracksuit was her swimsuit for her diving competitions. She was going to a be an athlete. Jason was a knight in shining armor. Ms. Thomas came into the classroom and had all of the kids get on the bus. They had to pair up with a friend. Tommy and Kimberly teamed up like always. On the bus Kat and Jason sat in front of them again.

"They saw the carnival has a flying monkey," declared Kat. "It also has small dumpster."

"You said the forest had a gold monkey," stated Tommy. "Now you are saying that the carnival has a flying monkey."

"And every public place has a dumpster," added Kimberly.

"But, this dumpster has a woman living inside of it!" smiled Kat. "You have to open it."

"Kim, while we're at the carnival lets not open any dumpsters," interrupted Tommy.

"I like the idea," answered Kimberly.

Kat kept telling them a bunch of stories, until the bus got to the carnival. Tommy and Kimberly quickly got off the bus. They were getting tired of messing with Kat and Jason. Since the carnival was reserved that morning for the 2nd,3rd, and 4th grade students, Ms. Thomas let each group walk around alone. Kat and Jason started following Tommy and Kimberly around, but they stayed out of sight. When Kat saw them go into the fun house, she wanted to have some fun.

"Jason, my uncle is running this carnival," stated Kat. "In the fun house, they have a display of dancers. They are wearing pink tutu dress with sequins. We'll switch them off with Tommy and Kimberly."

"Won't people know it?" asked Jason.

"No," answered Kat. "The fake dancers are in a show case. There's a door by the show case. It's only for employees. My uncle gave me a key. We'll take them in there have them change and fix their hair and put make up on them."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were walking through the fun house. They were holding hands. Both of them were passing by the show case with the fake dancers in side. Kat and Jason were right behind them. Jason knocked them down and sat on both of them. Kat opened the show case with the fake dancer, she drug them to the door that was only for employees. She unlocked the door and took the two dancers inside. Kat came outside and helped Jason drag Tommy and Kimberly inside. They closed the door behind them.

"What do you want Kat?" demanded Tommy.

"The fake dancers in the show case are broken and we need replacements," lied Kat. "We only need them for today. My uncle is going to buy some new manikins today."

"Your uncle runs this carnival?!" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Kat.

She took the dresses off the manikins. Both of the dress had spaghetti straps. The front was completely covered in sliver, red, pink, and white sequins. And the skirt was made of several layers of pink tulle material.

"We only need one," explained Kat. "Since the tall statue is the most noticeable, we'll use Tommy. He'll change his clothes, we'll do his hair, and put make up on him. He will sit in the case all day."

Kat handed Tommy the tutu dress, stockings, and ballet shoes. He slowly took them from her and went into the changing room. Tommy was hoping that he could spend the day with his best friend. He had his heart sat on eating cotton candy, riding the Farris Wheel, and riding all the rides with Kimberly. Plus, he was looking forward to going trick or treating with her in the haunted house. Instead, he'd be miserable, lonely, embarrassed, and laughed at all day.

Kimberly knew that Tommy would spend the whole day miserable. And everyone would be making fun of him, when they got back to school. If she couldn't spend the day with Tommy at the carnival, she wanted to spend the day with him, where he would be. Kimberly thought she could probably convince Kat to put her in the show case with him.

"Kat, it would look funny, if there was only one dance," lied Kimberly. "I'm sure that there will several people come back through the fun house more than once. Wouldn't they notice something was different?"

"I never thought of that!" gasped Kat. "The other costume is small. No one else could fit in it, but you."

Kat handed Kimberly the other tutu dress, tights, and ballet shoes. Kimberly quickly went into the changing room to change her clothes. There were several changing stalls in the changing room, other than sinks and mirrors. It did have a private bathroom. She saw a pair of brown pants, a green shirt, a white tee, a green hat, and brown boots on the floor. Kimberly knew Tommy was in there. And she knew he was too embarrassed to come out of the stall.

Kimberly went into the next stall and quickly changed her clothes. After she changed, she quickly left the changing stall. She heard Tommy crying.

"Tommy, please come out. No one else in here."

Tommy wondered what Kimberly was doing in there. He though that Kat had sent her in there to get him. When he opened the door, he was in for a surprise. Kimberly wasn't wearing her costume. Instead she was wearing the same tight and itchy dancing costume, that he was wearing. Tears were still streaming down his face. Kimberly pulled him into a tight hug. she gently wiped his tears off his face.

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"I didn't want to spend the day at the carnival without you. So, I told Kat that she needed two people in case; I told her that people would came back through the fun house more than once. She realized that I was right and it would look funny with one dancer. Kat, made me come in here and change."

"You convinced her to let you stay me. Kimberly, we're both going to be laughed at. We're both wearing tight and itchy dresses. The dresses show our body figure."

"I wasn't going to have any fun at the carnival or trick or treating without you. Remember what we promised each other? We promised each other that we would go trick or treating together, and spend Halloween together."

"Kim, we will be spending Halloween in these ugly costume and we'll be in a show case."

"I okay with it. I'll be with my best friend."

Kat and Jason walked into the changing room. They had hair supplies and a make up kit. Both of them started to laugh at Tommy's appearance. Kimberly grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Jason brought in two chair for Tommy and Kimberly. Both of them sat down, while Kat was working on their hair. She hooked a curling iron into the wall and started curling Tommy and Kimberly's hair. After their hair was curled, she twisted their hair into a bun. She put hair pins in their hair to hold the bun in place.

Jason opened the make up kit and handed Kat a bright red lip stick, black eye liner, red rouge, and black eye shadow. She put make up on both of them. Kimberly noticed that she spent more time doing Tommy's hair and make up. Finally, they got up out of their chairs and looked in the mirrors. Tommy had never been so embarrassed before.

"I've never seen such an ugly dancer before!" laughed Kat.

"Everyone is going to see what he looks like this time," remarked Jason. "They will know he's best friends with a girl."

"You're forgetting one thing," interrupted Kimberly. "You are saying Tommy's best friend is a girl. But, you have forgotten I'm best friends with a boy."

"I never realized that!" gasped Kat. "It's uncool for a boy and girl to be best friends!"

"You and Jason are best friends," remarked Kimberly.

"That's different, we're more popular," answered Kat.

"Follow us to the show case," said Jason.

Tommy and Kimberly followed Jason and Kat back to the show case. No one else was in the fun house. Kat had put a sign out the enterance saying it was closed for awhile.

"We have to make it look like we didn't switch them with the manikins," gasped Jason.

Tommy and Kimberly sat down in the show case. Kat got a roll of clear duct tape and wrapped it around their shoulders. She noticed they were holding hands. Kat quickly wrapped tape around their hands. Jason tore off two pieces of tape and taped their free hand down. He wrapped clear tape around both of the legs. Finally, Kat shut the show case.

Kimberly saw Kat bring a small brown dumpster into the room with the showcase. She opened the dumpster and an ugly women came out. She was wearing a brown dress and her hair was sticking up.

"I'm free!" shouted Rita Repulsa. "I'm only free for a short time."

"What do you mean?" gasped Kat.

"I'm only free for a few hours," explained Rita. "Then I'm trapped in the dumpster again. My dumpster will be sent back to the moon. Once it is opened on the moon, I'm free for good."

"As long as you are here, walk everyone who comes in here through the entire fun house," requested Kat. "Make sure, no one messes with the show case."

"Deal," answered Rita.

Kat and Jason left the Fun House. Rita gave Tommy and Kimberly mean stares. Both of them felt uncomfortable the whole day. After six hours had passed, they were relieved to see that Rita was transformed back into the dumpster. The dumpster disappeared.

"No one would ever believe us if we told them."

"Kim, I don't think they would either. They didn't believe Kat and Jason about the gold monkey."

Both of them sat in the fun house for a long time. Everyone that walked by the case laughed at Tommy. They thought that he was an ugly looking dancer. Every person in their class saw him. He knew that he would never live it down. Kimberly got as much static as he did. They sat there until, Tommy's parents, the police, and their came and found them. Kat and Jason got expelled from school. Plus, Kat didn't get to go to the Pan Global Games. Finally, they didn't have to worry about Kat and Jason.

 **Okay, readers please leave a review.**

 **The next chapter will fast forward to when the first power rangers form.**


	6. It's Morphin Time

Several years passed since Kimberly had her first Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Birthday with Tommy. Both of them remained very close over the years. Until they were in their teens, they sat out on the porch and looked at the stars and constellations'. They didn't make friends very well at school, so they spent all their time at school together. Jan and James requested that Tommy and Kimberly were in the same class every year. When Tommy and Kimberly were Freshmen, James got a new job. The Oliver family moved from Seattle to Angel Grove California.

When they moved to Angel Grove, a lot of things changed. Tommy became the evil green ranger and almost destroyed the power rangers. But, the power rangers were able to free him from Rita's spell. Tommy joined Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zach Taylor, and Katherine Hillard. Kimberly didn't get a long well Kat and Jason at all. And Tommy and Jason didn't get a long either. Since Jason and Tommy didn't get a long, Tommy didn't spend time with the other rangers. Especially after he lost his powers as the green ranger. Shortly after he lost his powers, he became the white ranger. A few weeks after Tommy became the white ranger, Jason,Trini, and Zach passed on their power so they could go to peace conference. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took over as the yellow, red, and black rangers.

Tommy and Kimberly started spending more time with the rangers. Kimberly and Kat had a huge rivalry because they both were interested in Tommy. The only reasons why Kat was interested in Tommy was because she knew him when they were younger and she knew that Tommy and Kimberly were very close. She was sorry she wrote him a letter, when they were kids. Kat was sorry that she ended the friendship with him because he was closer to Kimberly. Tommy thought that Kat had changed over the years and decided to give her a chance. He went on a couple of dates with her. Tommy began to wonder if he truly loved Kimberly or Kat.

Kimberly still lived with the Oliver family. But, she had her own room. Almost every afternoon, Tommy and Kimberly would walk home together. One day Tommy had a karate match, so Kimberly had to walk home alone. She ran into Rita on the way home. Rita casted a spell on her to make her work for her. Kimberly was able to transform into a cat to spy on the rangers. She even became a cat monster and the rangers defeated her in battle. Rita wanted a power coin, so Kimberly stole Kat's power coin, while they were fighting Tengas. Kat's life force was being drained until Zordon could cut her connection from the power coin. Weeks later, Kat learned that there was a coach from Florida looking for someone to train for the Pan Global Games. While Kat was training, she hit her head on the diving board. Kimberly was near by and called for help. While Kat was recovering, the rangers learned that Kimberly was under Rita's spell.

"Do you know how Tommy became a ranger?" asked Kat.

"No," answered Kimberly.

"I was under one of Rita's spells too," admitted Tommy.

"My best friend was the evil green ranger!?" gasped Kimberly. "We lived under the same roof and you didn't tell me!?"

"Zordon, asked us not to tell anyone," stated Billy.

All of them went out side to for a walk. Kat had decided not be in diving competitions', which she had done for years. Rita and Zedd sent a message saying if they didn't turn Kimberly over by the end of the day, they'd throw Ninjor into the sea of sorrow. Kimberly felt guilty and began to wonder what she should do. That night at dinner she didn't touch her dinner. Tommy asked his parents if they could camp out in the back yard. Both of them agreed. After dinner, they took their showers got in their pajamas. Tommy got out their sleeping bags and tent. It had been a few years since, Tommy and Kimberly had been camping.

Kimberly put her pink robe over her night gown and slipped on her slippers and went outside. Tommy sitting outside in his green robe and white pajama set. For over an hour they watched the stars. Both them talked about making wishes on stars, when they were little. Around 11:45, James came outside and told them that they needed to go to bed. Tommy noticed that she had something on her mind.

"Can't sleep?"

"You have to let Rita and Zedd have me."

"Beautiful, I'm not going to it happen. They aren't going to give you a welcome home party."

"I know. But, need to make things right."

"I think I know what we can do. Billy could create a device that will put us in a force field around us. We could get Ninjor back. I will call Billy in the morning."

"Why are you going to get in the force field?"

"When we younger, you always took care of me. I'm just doing the same thing."

"What about your power coin and power morpher?"

"I'll leave them at the command center."

Tommy moved his sleeping bag closer to Kimberly's and he held her all night, while they slept. The following morning Tommy called Billy to make a device. He told Tommy it would be ready in two hours. Tommy and Kimberly picked up their tent and sleeping bags and went inside for breakfast. They quickly ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, and changed into jeans and tee shirts. Tommy met Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha at the command center. He gave Alpha his power coin and morpher to hang on to. All four of them teleported to the park and met Kimberly.

"Tommy are you sure about this?" asked Rocky.

"I'm sure," answered Tommy. "I'm not going to let them have Kimberly. It could be a trick."

"What if it is a trick?" asked Aisha. "You don't have your power coin and morpher to protect Kim, if they take you."

"They are more likely to give us Ninjor," smiled Tommy. "If you offer Kim and an extra bonus."

Billy placed the device by a tree. Tommy and Kimberly stood in the center of the park. All of them could tell Kimberly was unsure of Tommy idea.

"Rita, we have a bonus offer for you," stated Adam. "We're going to give you Kim and our leader."

Rita, Goldar, Rito and Tengas appeared. They were holding a blue jar. The rangers asked for Ninjor and Rito threw the jar down.

"Give us your leader and the girl," demanded Rita.

"We're all yours," smiled Tommy.

"Now, Billy!" shouted Adam.

Billy put the force field up around Tommy and Kimberly. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy morphed into their ninja forms. They started fighting Tengas. Adam got a hold of the jar and opened it... and it was empty. While they were fighting Tengas, one of the Tengas found the device that Billy hide behind a tree. It destroyed the device.

"Tommy, Kim, the device has been destroyed!" yelled Billy. "There's nothing to protect you any more!"

"Tommy, what will we do?" asked Kimberly.

He quickly grabbed Kimberly and held her close. Rito came up behind them both and grabbed them. Before the others could help Tommy and Kimberly, Rito disappeared with them. Rita, Goldar, and the Tengas left too.

"It's my fault," cried Billy. "I should have been watching the device."

"It's no body's fault," reassured Aisha.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were in a cell down in the dungeon. Rito was guarding the cell. He had the keys and they were trying to quietly take the keys, so they could escape.

"My back and shoulders hurt," complained Rito.

"I know of something that will help," stated Kimberly. "But, you'll have to come here."

Rito came over by the cell and Kimberly was massaging his shoulders. For once she didn't complain; Tommy knew that she'd be complaining later on. Rito began to get drowsy. Tommy noticed there was pink light coming out of the box on the table.

"I think I know what that is," whispered Tommy. "It's the pink power coin."

"As soon as we get the keys, we will wait until Rito is gone," answered Kimberly. "We'll unlock the door, grab the coin, and find a way out."

"I like that idea," Tommy whispered back.

"What's that on the table?" asked Kimberly.

"I can't tell you," answered Rito.

"You can trust me," lied Kimberly.

"It's the pink power coin," answered Rito. "But, don't tell anyone I said that."

Rito began to doze off and Tommy quietly grabbed the keys. Zedd called Rito to come upstairs and he left the dungeon. Tommy quickly unlocked the door they walked out of the cell. Kimberly shut the door behind them. She walked over to the box with the pink power coin and took it. Rita came down stairs to bottle Tommy and Kimberly up to send them to the sea of sorrow. She saw they had the coin.

"Hand the coin over!" demanded Rita.

"Not a chance Rita," replied Kimberly. "I've had enough of your game."

Back at the command center, the other rangers were trying to locate Tommy and Kimberly. But, they weren't having much luck. Alpha got a reading about the pink power coin.

"The pink power coin is in the hands of good again!" cried Alpha.

"Do you think Tommy and Kim have it?" asked Kat.

"If so, we can get Tommy, Kim, and the pink power coin," declared Billy. "I will teleport the coin here. It will be a few minutes."

Meanwhile, Rita was chasing Tommy and Kimberly around the table.

"I said hand it over," ordered Rita.

"And I said forget it!" replied Kimberly.

Tommy noticed the Tengas were summoned. He quickly grabbed Kimberly. Before the Tengas could do anything, Tommy and Kimberly were teleported to the command center.

"We're alive," cried Kimberly.

She noticed they were in a room with a robot, a giant floating head, and the rest of the rangers. There was circular table with buttons. She also noticed there was a clear globe.

"Wow this place is amazing," gasped Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I am Zordon," stated the floating head. "The rangers and I wish to welcome you to our command center."

"Katherine, I have something that belongs to you," said Kimberly.

She pulled the pink power coin out of her pocket and gave it to Kat.

"How'd you get the power coin?" asked Kat.

"Let's just say Tommy and I were in the right place at the right time," smiled Kimberly. "Kat could you meet me at the youth center later on today."

Zordon teleported Kimberly out of the command center. She went to the mall and got a gymnastics leotard. Tommy and Kat came into the youth center. Kimberly was on the balance beam.

"I can't believe she's up there," gasped Tommy.

Kimberly did a cart wheel on the balance beam. Both Tommy and Kat were surpised that she was still able to do some of her gymnastics stuns. It had been over a decade, since Kimberly had gotten on the balance beam due to her injuries.

"What made you decide to get back on the balance beam?" asked Kat.

"You did Katherine," answered Kimberly. "Now you need to do something for both of us. Get back up on the diving board and go the competition. You've been waiting a long time for this."

A few weeks later, Kat competed in a diving match. Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy were there to watch her. Kat was the best in the whole show. All of her friends gave her a party. During the party, Kat was offered the chance to compete in the Pan Global Games. But, she'd have to go to Florida.

At the command center, Zordon and the other rangers were talking to Kat about the Pan Global Games. She didn't want to leave the team. Even though she was a bully as a child, she had changed. She turned out to be a good person. Kat was even Tommy's girl friend for three years.

"Kat do you realize what you are giving up?" asked Billy.

"I do," answered Kat. "This is something I've wanted to do since I was a child. I had a chance once before. But, I blew it. I pulled a lot of mean tricks on Tommy and Kim."

"Kat you are a changed person," declared Tommy. "I don't want to loose you. But, I can't let you not take this opportunity. It wouldn't be fair."

"I really want to go," admitted Kat. "Only if it is okay with you all."

All of them were okay with it. But, they wouldn't have a pink ranger. They would have to find a replacement and that would take time.

"I think I know of someone who would make an amazing power ranger," said Kat.

Alpha teleported someone to the command center.

"Hi, everyone," smiled Kimberly.

"I talked to Kim and Alpha about this," explained Kat. "Just in case you all got me to change my mind."

Kat got out her power coin and handed it to Kimberly.

"The power is all yours," stated Kat.

"I promise I will carry on as the pink ranger," promised Kimberly.

"Kimberly you will command the pink shark cycle," explained Zordon. " And you will command the pink crane zord, if willing. In the meantime, you'll share the white shogun zord with Tommy."

"You all have been the best friends that I've every had," stated Kat. "I'm going to miss all of us being together."

All of the rangers helped Kat pack up and went to the airport with her. It was an emotional time for them, especially Tommy. His girl friend would be thousands of miles away from him.

"Tommy, I promised to keep in contact with you," promised Kat. "I wish that things were different, when we were younger. But, I'm glad that we met again and we became friends. I'm happy to be your girl friend."

"Kat, I'll miss you too," added Kimberly.

"Kim, thanks for giving me a second chance," smiled Kat.

Her plane was getting ready to take off and she had to leave. All of the rangers left the air port, expect Tommy. He stood there and watched her plane take off. He watched it, until it was no longer in sight. After the plane was gone, he slowly began to walk out of the air port. Tommy decided that he was going to walk home alone.

When he walked out on to the street, he was surprised to see Kimberly was waiting for him.

"The others are going to the park," explained Kimberly. "I told them I had something to do and couldn't go."

"What came up, all of a sudden?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing," admitted Kimberly. "I knew you'd be walking home alone. And I wanted to walk with you."

Tommy smiled and took her by the hand. They started to walk home. It was a long walk home. Kimberly could tell he was missing Kat. Even though she would never admit it, Kimberly loved Tommy. She realized that he was with Kat and didn't want to come between them.


	7. The New Pink Ranger

Kimberly had a hard time adjusting to being the pink ranger. She had never fought Tengas or any of Zedd's monsters. Her biggest fear was her communicator going off in class. A lot of the rangers had to give her karate lessons so she could fight Tengas. Her biggest challenge was helping Tommy get the Zeo crystal. They had to go Zedd's palace and get the crystal. Kimberly told Zedd she wanted to be evil again. They put her in a machine to make her evil. Tommy quickly got the Zeo crystal; it absorbed the evil energy in Kimberly.

Almost everyday for the past two months, Tommy had been checking the mail to see if Kat had sent him any letters. And he waited by the phone for hours. She never called. He couldn't understand because she promised that she'd call him a couple times a week and write to him once a week. They only time that Tommy got anything in the mail was a Christmas and on his birthday. It was just a Christmas card and a Birthday card.

All of the rangers took Tommy to the water park to get his mind off things. While they were having fun, Rita and Zedd interfered. They reversed time and everyone was younger. All of the rangers were kids again. Billy created a device to restore them to their proper age. He tried it out on him and it worked. But, Goldar destroyed it before he could use it on the others. Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had to go on a zeo quest to get their part of the zeo crystal back. Aisha sent Tanya back with her crystal.

After time was restored, Goldar and Rito stole the crystal and blew up the command center. The rangers though that Alpha and Zordon were gone, as well as the zeo crystal. However, Alpha and Zordon created a power chamber and survived the blast. All of the rangers got their new powers. Since there was only five crystals, Billy stepped down as a ranger. Tanya ended up being a ranger. Kimberly was the pink ranger and Tanya was the yellow ranger. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy retrieved the sub Zeo crystals, which gave them new colors. Rocky was now blue, Adam was green, and Tommy was red. They had new villains to face which was the machine empire.

Rocky and Adam spent a lot time with Tanya since she was new. Tommy didn't get to spend much time with them. He realized that he'd be spending a lot time with Kimberly. After they fought their first battle, Tommy mentioned that he didn't have any red in his closet.

"Why, don't we go to the mall and buy you some red clothes," suggested Kimberly.

"Kim, I don't know," answered Tommy. "I am missing Kat."

"Tommy, you need to go out and have fun," encouraged Billy. "Go out and have a good time with Kimberly."

He agreed to go with her. Billy had to be back at the power chamber to help Alpha with something. So, it was just the two of them. Kimberly helped him pick out some red clothes. Tommy got several red tee shirts, several red polo shirts, a few red Henley shirts, a few red muscle tees, some red flannel shirts, a few pairs of red gym shorts, three pairs of red swimming trunks, a red jacket, a red sweatshirt, a red coat, a red pullover cable sweater, a few pairs of red pajama pants, a few pairs of red pajama shorts, a red pajama set, a few pairs of red athletic pants, three red athletic suits, and a few red tank tops. After they picked out Tommy's clothes, they checked out.

"When you do think I'll hear from Kat?"

"Tommy, it's been seven months since our birthday. I don't know when you'll hear from her. She hasn't forgotten you. I bet she's been doing a lot of training."

Kimberly knew that Tommy had been depressed for a long time because it had been months since Kat had written to him. His parents didn't like that he was depressed. He quit going to karate and he didn't want to spend much time with Kimberly either. Even though they were friends, he remembered that he was teased because his best friend was a girl. Kat was one of the kids who made fun of him.

"Tommy, why don't you and Kimberly go out and send the day together," suggested Jan.

"I don't feel like it," answered Tommy.

"Just because Kat isn't around doesn't give you the right to ignore Kimberly!" yelled James. If I remember correctly, Kat used to bully you two all the time. When you had to wear the dance costume, Kimberly voulenteered to go through the embrassment with you!"

"Your father is right," added Jan. "She's always been there for you. Don't push her away."

"We just finished building the pool in the back yard," stated Jan. "It's a warm day, you both could go try it out. We have own private pool."

Tommy went up stairs and striped. He put on a pair of red swimming trunks; he went back down stairs and walked out the back door. The back yard was now fenced in. They now had medium size ground pool. Tommy noticed Kimberly was sitting at the edge of the pool. She was wearing a red one piece suit.

"I thought you were pink."

"Tommy, I wanted to wear red for a little while."

"You've always worn pink."

"I wanted to wear red for a few days since my best friend is now the red ranger. I even bought some red clothes too."

"Why did you buy red clothes?"

"Tommy, I thought that we could both wear red one day at school. I got a pair red track pants and red athletic suit."

"If I agree to dress like you one day, you have to agree to wear pink."

Jan and James standing at the door watching Tommy and Kimberly. They were both sitting at the front of the pool. Both of them were stretched out.

"She loves Tommy so much," stated Jan." I think Kimberly was the best thing that has happened to our son."

"I don't think Tommy wants to be her boy friend," warned James.

"I think he does," whispered Jan. "I can tell. Until he met Kat again, Tommy and Kim were always together."

"Why do you think he started dating Kat?" asked James.

"Kimberly has lived with us since they were seven," explained Jan. "He said he wanted to give Kat another chance. I noticed that he was never as happy with Kat, like he is with Kimberly."

"I wish he could see that he truly loves Kimberly," wished James.

James had no idea that his wish would take place in the near future.


	8. Break Up Letter

The leaves on the trees were beginning to fall off the trees. That meant one thing, summer was coming to a close. All of the rangers fought several monsters that King Mondo sent to attack the city. The following week was fall break. Tommy and Kimberly had made plans to go to his uncle's cabin for a few days. Early that morning all of the rangers were in the youth center. Tommy saw Ernie carrying an envelope.

"Tommy, you got a letter," said Ernie. "It's from Katherine."

Tommy's face lit up. It had been months since he had heard from her. He was lifting weights and asked Adam to read the letter. Adam opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _Everything here is going great. Coach Schmidt says I'm as ready for the Pan Global Games as I'll ever be. Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend and in some ways your like a brother. Something happened. Something I can't explain. Tommy, I've met someone else._

Tommy stopped lifting weights and sat up. He couldn't believe what he heard. His girl friend broke up with him in a letter. Kimberly was sitting at the table with Tanya. She couldn't believe what Adam had just read. Kimberly got up from the table and went over to Tommy.

"Tommy, maybe you should read this at another time," suggested Adam.

He handed Tommy the letter.

"I'll go ahead and read it," stated Tommy.

Before he could read the letter, Kimberly snatched the letter out of his hand. She took a seat next to him and put her arm around him.

"I'll read it," declared Kimberly.

 _Tommy, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. This been painful and wonderful at the same time. This would have been perfect, other than hurting you. The boy's name is Willie Cranston. He's kind and very caring. You'd really like him. I will always care about you, Tommy._

 _Please forgive me,_

 _Katherine_

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," stated Tommy.

"Do you want anyone to go with you?" asked Billy.

"I only want Kim to come with me," answered Tommy.

Kimberly quickly got up and walked out the door with Tommy. He was crying so she got him out of the building quickly. She was the only person that he felt comfort crying in front of.

"Let's go to the lake," suggested Kimberly.

They walked down to the lake. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Tommy was throwing rocks into the lake. He was thinking of the good memories that he had with Kat.

"Why don't we sit down under the tree," suggested Kimberly.

Both of them went and sat down under their favorite tree in the park. Tears were still streaming down his face. He pulled Kimberly close to him. She rested her head against his chest.

"Did I do anything wrong to make her want to break up with me?" sobbed Tommy.

"You didn't do anything," reassured Kimberly.

"I wonder what happened," stated Tommy. "She never mentioned breaking up before. I though she loved me."

"I still do," smiled Kimberly. "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Beautiful," answered Tommy.

They both got up and started to head back to school. When they got back to school, they saw Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Billy sitting at table in the youth center. All of them were talking. Tommy and Kimberly stayed out of sight and listened to the conversation.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Tanya. "Kim's with him."

"I wish Kat didn't send him the letter," added Rocky.

"Kat was going to have to tell him sooner or later," interrupted Billy.

"What do you mean?" asked Adam.

"Willie is my cousin," admitted Billy. "They met after Kat was in Florida for about month. They started out as friends. But, then she realized she was beginning to develop feeling for him. Kat and Willie went on a date and their was chemistry between. Then they went on several more dates."

"Why didn't she tell Tommy?" asked Rocky.

"She wanted to make sure that she was sure that she wasn't making a mistake," replied Billy. "Kat didn't want to hurt Tommy. As time went on, they began to spend more time with Willie. He is also competing in the Pan Global Games. He is also a diver. That's how they met."

"She waited all this time!" gasped Tanya.

"Kat did," answered Billy. "That's why she didn't write Tommy or call him. She figured that he'd move on Kimberly. Tommy and Kat got together after he became a and Kat knew each other when they were younger. But, she bullied Tommy and Kim horribly."

"Was she ever jealous of Kim?" asked Adam.

"To a certain extent she was," admitted Billy. "She realized that Kimberly was a better friend to Tommy, than she was when they knew each other as kids."

Tommy and Kimberly heard every word of the conversation. She could tell Tommy was very hurt and mad. Plus, she knew he was going to loose his temper. He grabbed Kimberly's hand and walked into the youth center. Tommy went to the table that the other rangers were sitting at.

"Kim and I heard every word of this conversation!" yelled Tommy. "I can't believe you knew all a long and never said anything. Now, you're telling everyone expect for me and Kim."

"Tommy, Kat didn't want to hurt you," explained Billy. "She asked me not to tell."

"If Kimberly knew something like this, she would have the guts to tell me," added Tommy. "Wouldn't you Kimberly?"

All eyes were on Kimberly. She felt caught in the middle. It was obvious that Tommy was mad and in a sense she was too.

"If I knew that Tommy was going to get hurt, I'd tell him," answered Kimberly.

"I know you felt like you couldn't betray Kat. But, you should have at least told her to contact me. I wondered if I did something wrong," admitted Tommy. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm just hurt. So, I've decided that I'm only going to spend fall break with only Kim."

"It would probably be good for you two," stated Billy. "Kim knows you better than any of us."

"We hope you can forgive Kat some day," added Rocky.

"Right now, I wish that Kim and I would have time alone," wished Tommy.

All them realized that Tommy only wanted to spend time with Kimberly. So, they agreed to leave him alone. Tommy and Kimberly rode home and he got out a suit case for them to pack their clothes. He decided that they were going to spend all of fall break at his uncle's cabin. Tommy had asked Kimberly what she wanted to over fall break. All she wanted to do was swim, hike through the forest, and spend time with him. Tommy only packed pajamas, a lot of swim wear, several tracksuits, a few pairs of jeans, a few tee shirts, hygiene items, money, and their sleeping bags.

He told his parents that they'd be spending all of fall break at his uncle's cabin. They gave him extra money to buy meals at the restaurant that was near by the cabin. Tommy and Kimberly got in his car and they drove to his uncle's cabin.


	9. The Cabin

After driving for about a few hours, they made it to Tommy's uncle's cabin. He parked his car by the cabin and he took their suitcase in. They had the whole cabin to themselves. Kimberly laid out their sleeping bags. She grabbed pillows before they left, because she knew Tommy wanted to leave in a hurry.

"Beautiful, what do you want to do first?"

"Rest for the night."

Kimberly went into the bathroom and put on a pink night gown and Tommy put on a red pajama set. She came back into the living room and got in her sleeping bag. Tommy pulled out his flash light and turned the light out. He turned on the flash light and used it to find his sleeping bag. Tommy moved his sleeping bag next to Kimberly and got in it. He snuggled up next to Kimberly and the both went to sleep.

The following morning Kimberly wanted to go swimming. Tommy had went to the grocery near by the cabin and bought food to last them for the week. While Tommy was cooking breakfast Kimberly took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She put on a multi-colored one piece suit, a pink v-neck wind shirt, and a pair of matching pink wind track pants. Tommy had the exact same outfit, but his was red. He had told Kimberly that he was going to wear red shirt and red pants over his swimming trunks. When Tommy was serving breakfast, Kimberly noticed that he wasn't ready to go swimming. He was wearing jeans, a red Henley, and a red flannel shirt.

"Tommy, I thought we agreed to go to the beach."

"When I went to buy groceries, it was a little cold outside."

"What about this afternoon?"

"It's going to warm up. But, we have a chance of rain."

Tommy knew that Kimberly really wanted to go to the lake. After they ate breakfast he grabbed a pair red swimming trunks, a pair of red track wind pants, and a red V-neck wind shirt. Both of them bought the pants and shirt to wear over their swimsuits, since they didn't know how much time they'd be in the water. He grabbed to beach towels and a beach umbrella. As soon as Tommy had gathered everything up, Kimberly was ready to go. They walked down to the beach and saw there were some people down there. Tommy laid out their towels and put up their beach umbrella. Both of them stripped down into their bathing suits. Kimberly folded up their pants and shirt and laid them by their towels.

Tommy and Kimberly decided to lay on their beach towels for awhile. He had his arm draped around her shoulder. Her head was resting on his bare chest. Tommy was still grieving over Kat, but he wondered if his relationship with Kimberly was better.

"Kim, how would you rate our relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just friends, crush, boy friend and girl friend, lovers, or soul mates?"

"Tommy, you've never asked me that before."

"Kimberly, I am wondering about our relationship. Apparently my relationship with Kat turned out to lets just be friends. How would you rate our relationship."

"Your parents have been my guardians' since we were seven. I've always considered you my best friend. Growing up, I had a crush on you. When we got older I began to fall in love with you. Remember in second grade when we went on that camping trip?"

"The one where Kat and Jason made us wear leotards with skirts, tights, ballet shows, make up, our hair up in a tight bun, and a toy crown? I remember that one. We wished on a star. I wished we'd date and marry and you wished for us to explore the gold mine together."

"That's what I'm talking about. I think there is chemistry between us."

"Beautiful, why didn't you say anything before?"

"We had the same guardians' and lived in the same house."

"They never adopted you. That means we can date if you want. Kimberly, I've been wondering if you were actually my true love."

"You want to be my boy friend?"

"I do."

"Then we are "officially a couple," which means you aren't single anymore."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Tommy, I haven't. I don't want to kiss just anyone. I'd have to know that I liked the person."

Kimberly sat up at and looked a Tommy with a smile on her face. He was still laying on his back. She grabbed his face and kissed him on lips. After she finally kissing him, Kimberly noticed that he looked stunned."

"This was my first kiss too."

"What do you mean it was your first kiss too?"

"I know that you and Kat never kissed each other. Because if you did, you would have been talking about getting your first kiss."

"Beautiful, I actually just had my first kiss. And it was with you. I can't wait to tell everybody about this!"

Tommy sat up and pulled Kimberly into a hug. He held her for a long time. Finally, he let go off her and he stood up got dressed and slipped on his water shoes. Kimberly quickly got dressed and put on her water shoes. Tommy wanted to take a walk by the shore line.

"Are you still hurt over Kat?"

"To be truthful, I am."

"We're officially dating. We just kissed."

"Kim, I realized that."

He pulled something out of his pocket. It turned out to be a piece of paper. The piece of paper had creases and tears in it. Tommy hand Kimberly the letter.

"What's this?"

"A letter Kat wrote me, back in second grade. She wrote it, when she was suppose to go to the Pan Global Games the first time."

Kimberly began to quietly read the letter.

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _I have great news! A famous coach from Florida was at my last diving competition. He said I was talented and wants to train me for the Pan Global Games. I'm the youngest person ever to compete. Since I have to train, I won't have time for you. I'm going to be extremely popular and you aren't. So, I can't be seen with you anymore. Tommy, I realized you don't have anyone else to be friends with. Try finding someone isn't in the in crowd. Kimberly Hart sunk down to your level. She got hurt during a gymnastics match and can't do gymnastics anymore. She only had friends because she was the best on the team. Rumor has it that she has a secret on you. I heard that she wants you to notice her. If you both hook up, you'll be an out cast. I heard she goes to deserted place out by the water. She swims there all the time, in all types of weather. Kim, claims it is a beautiful place. She says there is fruit growing on trees, berry bushes, the water is clean, it has a beach, it has a cave, a hill with a big tree at the top, a spring, and it is small. She says no one else knows where this place is. Kimberly says it is almost prefect. The only problem is that she doesn't have a friend to swim to island with her. Is that the type of friend you want?  
_

 _Kat_

Kimberly looked up from the letter. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that Tommy had kept that letter for over a decade.

"I haven't been to that place in a decade. The last time I went, I promised myself I wouldn't go back until I had friend who would go with me."

"Beautiful, I want to go with you. Where is it?"

"It is that tiny speck of land that is directly across from the Angel Grove Beach."

"We'll go there and spend a the rest of fall break there. We'll have fresh water to drink, a cave to sleep in, and fresh fruit to eat. All of our needs are taken care of."

They went back to Tommy's uncle's cabin and packed their suit case. Then Tommy drove three hours back to Angel Grove. He was getting what he wanted. Tommy had wanted to find a quiet place to spend fall break.


	10. Kimberly's Secret Place

After a long four hour drive, they were back in Angel Grove. He drove back to their house and put their suit case in his bed room closet. They changed out of their athletic pants and top. Kimberly put on a pair of summer overall over her swimsuit. Tommy quickly slipped on a white tee shirt. They ran into James and Jan.

"I thought you were going to be at the cabin?" asked James.

"We forgot that we have a science project to do over fall break," lied Tommy. "We have to find a place that has all of our basics needs. Once we find it, we have to spend a week there."

"Where is it?" asked Jan.

"Across from the Angel Beach," explained Kimberly. "It is a that small speck of land that is across from the dock. It has a fresh spring to drink and a bathe from, a small cave to sleep in, and berries and fruit to eat. I used to go there when I was little."

"James has a pontoon boot that he keeps by the lake," explained Jan. "Go pack a suitcase and get everything you'll need. He'll drive you over to land."

Tommy and Kimberly went up to their rooms and packed a small duffle. They packed hygiene items, several swimsuits, a few tee shirts, three pairs of jeans, pajamas, a pair of rain pants, and a rain jacket. They also grabbed their sleeping bags, a pillow, and their small tent. James drove them to the beach. They got in his pontoon boot and he got them to the land in about 10 minutes. He dropped them off and left. It was exactly like it was, when Kimberly was last there.

She was anxious to take Tommy to sit under the big tree on top of the hill. She insisted that they went to the top of the hill. So, they walked up the hill and sat down underneath the tree. It still had a good view, like she remembered. She could still see the Angel Grove Beach.

"Beautiful, how often did you come here?"

"A few times a week."

"What was the longest length of time, that you stayed here?"

"About two weeks."

Tommy was stunned to learn she spent two weeks on island. She explained that Caroline was going to Paris for two weeks to visit her boy friend, who was a French painter. He already knew that the French painter didn't want Kimberly. And Mr. Hart went on a business trip for two weeks. She was only six, when she spent two weeks there alone.

"Was that when you found this place?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did you walk from your house to the beach? Did you just put on a pair of water shoes and a swimsuit and come here?"

"All of its true. I had seen this small speck of land every time I was at the beach. When I was on my own for two weeks, I decided to check this place out. It was twenty minute swim, but it was worth it."

"What did you do during the two weeks?"

"I swam, sat under this tree, looked at the stars at night, and soaked in the hot spring that's in the cave."

Tommy loved this secret place. No one expect his parents knew they were there. They had shelter, food, and water. For the next week, they could swim, walk long the shore line, soak in the hot spring, and camp under the stars every night. It was just him and his best friend.

"Kim, we could spend spring break here. And a few weeks in the summer here."

"Tommy, I love the idea."

"I wish we could stay longer."

"We've already made plans to come back for spring breaks and a few weeks in the summer."

"Beautiful, I wish we could stay here longer now. Kat just broke up with me. Plus, our friends knew she was cheating on me. They didn't tell us. Right now, I don't want to be around anyone but you."

"What do you want do all this week?"

"Spend time on the beach, swim, walk long the shore line, and soak in the hot spring."

Meanwhile, the other rangers were at the command center. They had just got a sixth ranger. His name was Willie and he was now the gold ranger. Billy felt uneasy because that was his cousin. And he knew that when Tommy found out it wasn't going to be good. He realized there was going to be a big rivalry between Willie and Tommy. Willie was the type of person who liked to flirt with any girl that he saw.

"Where are the red and pink ranger?" asked Willie.

"Willie, Tommy and Kimberly are on a private vacation together. His girl friend broke up with him in a letter," explained Zordon. "Right now, Kimberly is the only person that Tommy trusts."

"Shouldn't they be present, when we get a new ranger?" asked Willie.

"We'll contact them," answered Alpha.

Tommy and Kimberly were soaking in the hot spring. And they heard their communicators go off.

"This is Tommy," replied Tommy. "Go ahead."

"Tommy, we have a new ranger," explained Alpha. "Please teleport to the command center."

Tommy and Kimberly got out of the hot spring and dried off. Kimberly put on a pair of swim shorts and Tommy put on a white tee. They slipped on their flip flops and teleported to the command center. Both of them saw that they had a new ranger. All the other rangers just said his name was Willie. They didn't want Tommy and Kimberly to know it was the same Willie who Kat left Tommy for. Tommy and Kimberly only stayed at the command center for a few minutes, then they left the command center. Willie thought Kimberly was cute.

He followed them back to the island. Tommy and Kimberly didn't know that Willie had followed them. When they got back to the island, Kimberly took of her shorts and Tommy took off his shirt. Both of them sat along the shore line. Willie sat behind a tree and listened to them talk.

"Do you still wish we could stay longer?" asked Kimberly.

"You know I do," answered Tommy. "All week we can swim, soak in the hot spring, walk along the shore line, and we can sit under the big tree. We have food, water, and shelter. Beautiful, this whole week its just us. And we can wear what ever we want all week."

I'm going to go change real quick," stated Kimberly.

Kimberly went into the cave and got out a pink swim skirt and a pink halter top. She quickly changed out of her one piece suit and put the skirt and halter top on. After she changed, she went back out on the shore line with Tommy.

"Why did you go change?" asked Tommy.

"You said we could wear what every we wanted," replied Kimberly. "During the two weeks that I was here, I was in a one piece suit full time. This outfit comfortable to sleep in. So, I'm going to wear this all week."

Tommy went into the cave and changed into a pair red board shorts and a red tank top. Willie saw Tommy come out of the cave. He took a seat next to Kimberly.

"Kim, all week we'll just need our hygiene items, flip flops, and sleeping bags," explained Tommy. "Everything else we'll leave in our duffle bags."

Kat had told Willie about all of the pranks that her and Jason used to pull on them all the time. Willie was the type of person who liked pranks. He was mad because Tommy and Kimberly caused Kat to get knocked out of going to the Pan Global Games the first time. While Tommy and Kimberly were swimming, Willie went into the cave. He had a pair of scissors and he cut holes in their tent. Willie was really mad at Kimberly because she always stepped in, when Kat pulled mean pranks on Tommy. He contacted Alpha saying that he found her sleeping bag and pillow at the beach and had her sleeping bag teleported back to the Oliver's house.

That night Willie put on a mask and a black body around to see how Kimberly would react, when she noticed her sleeping bag was gone. Tommy and Kimberly went into the cave to go sleep. Kimberly noticed her sleeping bag and her pillow were gone and it was no where in sight. Tommy had already gotten into his sleeping bag, after they couldn't find hers.

"I guess I will just sleep on the cave floor," sighed Kimberly.

"Kim, there's no need for that," smiled Tommy. "There is extra room in my sleeping bag. We'll just share a sleeping bag and pillow."

Tommy moved over and she got in his sleeping bag. He was right, there was a lot of extra room. Tommy wrapped his arms around her. Kimberly rested her head against his chest. Both of them dozed off. Willie came into the cave and slowly unzipped Tommy's sleeping bag. Once the sleeping bag was unzipped, Willie slowly began to move Tommy's arms off of Kimberly. Then he slowly drug Kimberly out of Tommy's sleeping bag and laid her on the ground outside the cave. Willie had a some rope and a piece of cloth. He held her hand behind her back and tied her wrists together; he did the same thing to her ankles. Willie slowly began to carry her into to the forest.

Kimberly slowly began to wake up. She noticed that she had rope cutting into her wrists and ankles. Plus she noticed someone had drug her out of cave.

"TOMMY!" screamed Kimberly.

As soon as she screamed, Willie tied the tick piece of cloth around Kimberly's face. Her teeth were biting down on the piece of cloth. The cloth was very tick and big. It was rubbing against both sides of her mouth because it was tided in the back very tight. Kimberly couldn't make a sound.

Tommy heard her scream and he woke up. He noticed Kimberly wasn't laying next to him and someone had unzipped the sleeping bag. Tommy went outside the cave to look for her. She wasn't on the beach and he didn't see her sitting under the big tree on the hill. The only other place that she could possibly be would be some where in the forest. He began to walk through the forest.

Meanwhile, Willie had sat Kimberly up against a tree at the end of the forest. She was sobbing. The cloth had rubbed sores on both sides of her mouth. Her wrists and ankles were sore.

Tommy continued to walk through the forest. He had called for Kimberly for hours and couldn't find her. Finally, he came to end of the forest and saw her sitting against the tree. She was quickly went to her and untied the cloth that was tied around her face. He found a sharp rock and sliced the rope around her wrists and ankles. Once he got her loose, Tommy carried Kimberly back to the cave.

Once he got her to the cave, he noticed that both of her wrists and ankles were bleeding. Tommy cleaned the cuts and bandaged them. He carried her over to the hot spring and sat her up. Then he got in the hot spring with her and sat next to her. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was resting peacefully. Finally, he went back to sleep. Shortly after Tommy fell asleep, Kimberly woke up. She noticed that Tommy had went after her. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, kissed his neck, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Tommy decided that they were going home early. He had all of their stuff teleported to the Oliver's house. Tommy was able to cover up the truth by saying that they finished the assignment early and Kimberly fell and got hurt.


	11. The Gold Ranger

Tommy and Kimberly spent the rest of fall break hanging around the Oliver house and swimming in their pool. When they went back to school, they learned Billy graduated high school early. And Billy went to Aquatar for awhile. Tanya was getting really involved in a relationship with Adam and with her singing. Rocky was getting involved teaching karate to younger students. Willie was going back and forth to Florida for some reason.

So, Tommy got to spend a lot of time with Kimberly, when they weren't protecting the city. They started going on dates every week. Tommy was began to realize that he had been in love with her for years. It had just taken him a long time to realize it.

Over the next few weeks, Tommy and Willie got into several arguments because he was trying to flirt with Kimberly. The other rangers really liked Willie and got along really well with him. Kimberly felt uncomfortable around Willie because he had made several passes at her. She had good friendship with Tanya, but they didn't spend a whole lot of time together, since Tanya was dating Adam. In class and at lunch Rocky, Adam, and Tanya sat with Willie. Kimberly and Tommy spend a lot of time to themselves at school. Every once in a while Kimberly and Tanya would have a sleepover or go shopping together.

Right before Christmas, Mr. Kaplan announced that they were having a Christmas Formal. It would be the be Saturday before Christmas and tickets were on sale. However tickets could be purchased at the door, but they would cost more. Tommy quickly bought tickets as soon as they were available. If a couple went together it was $50, instead of paying $60 to go alone. The tickets would be covering two catered meals and help pay the band that would playing.

Tommy and Kimberly went to the mall one day after school to buy clothes for the Christmas formal. Tommy got a black suit, a pink dress shirt, a red plaid tie, and black dress shoes. Kimberly got a pink strapless ball gown, and a pair sliver T-Strap Heeled Sandals. While they were at the mall, they saw Tanya and Adam getting clothes for the dance.

Kimberly woke up early on the day of the dance, she had a hair appointment and an appointment at the nail salon. She was at the mall for a few hours. Meanwhile, Tommy was getting ready for the formal. He didn't have much time because he over slept. By the time he was ready to go to the formal, Kimberly came back from the mall. Tommy noticed her hair was curled, shiny, and twisted into a bun. Jan had brought her dress down so she could change in the down stairs bathroom. After she changed, James took them to school.

As soon as they walked into school, Tommy noticed Kat was there with Willie. She was in a pink cocktail dress and Willie was in a black suit, a white shirt, and a gold tie. Kat noticed Tommy was with Kimberly. She walked over to them.

"It's been awhile, I am glad to see you," said Kat. "I see you're here with Kim."

"Yes, I am. Kim and I are dating," answered Tommy. "We got together, shortly after you sent the letter. I am stunned to see you here, but you don't seem stunned to see are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Willie," answered Kat. "He goes to school with you two."

"How did you meet him?" asked Tommy. "You never called or wrote me."

"We were both in the Pan Global Games," explained Kat. "He was also going to be in the Pan Global Games as a diver. Both of us had the same coach and trained a lot together. And that when it all happened."

"When you started dating Willie and didn't even bother to tell Tommy?" asked Kimberly. "We heard his cousin tell our friends that you were seeing Willie. And you made Billy promise not to tell Tommy. It would have been easier on Tommy if you talked to him, instead of cheating on him."

"I thought that he was cheating on me," answered Kat. "I knew that his relationship with you was better, than the one he had with me."

"Kat, I never started dating him, until you sent the break up letter!" declared Kimberly. "I saw the letter you wrote to Tommy, when you first went to Pan Global Games the first time. This is the second time that you've hurt him by a letter."

"Yes, I know," admitted Kat. "I hope Tommy and I can have another try."

"Kat, I'm with Kimberly now," explained Tommy. "I love her and she loves me."

"But, she has been living with your family for years," Kat said angrily. "I though you had a brother and sister relationship."

"Kat, that's what I've thought for years too," answered Tommy. "I realized that I have been in love with her for years. I didn't realize it, until after the break up letter. I am really sorry.

Kat walked away were angry. Tommy knew that she probably hate him because he was already with Kimberly. He was hopping that Kat would try to pull any pranks on them. Kimberly suspected that it was Willie who followed them to her secret place, because he asked her how Tommy found her in the forest.

"Do you think they may try to pull any pranks on us?" asked Kimberly.

"Beautiful, I don't know," relied Tommy. "I hope not."

Tommy noticed that the other rangers were at the dance. Adam was with Tanya and Rocky was with Aisha. Kimberly was surprised to see Aisha there, since she stayed in Africa. She was getting ready to go over to talk to Aisha, but she noticed there was something unusual. Kimberly quickly got Tommy's attention and they noticed that there was some dressed in a poodle skirt. Both of them followed the person in the poodle skirt to the chorus locker room. Tommy noticed that there was sign on the door. It said costume party.

He opened the door and noticed the girl in the poodle skirt was in there. There was another person dressed as a Santa Claus in there. As soon as Tommy and Kimberly walked in, someone threw a bucket of cold water on them. Both of them were soaked and cold. They began to look around the locker room to find something to change into, while their clothes dried. The only thing they saw that would fit Tommy was a pair of white board shorts or a red clown costume.

"There's no way I'm dressing up as circus clown," declared Tommy.

"No one else will see you," reassured Kimberly. "You'll only have it on long enough for your clothes to dry."

"What are you going to wear? " asked Tommy.

"Tommy, all they have that will fit me is a silk robe," answered Kimberly. "They have a robe that will fit you. It looks like a robe you wear to the spa. But it isn't made of silk."

Kimberly handed Tommy the robe and he went into a closet to change. He stripped out of his suit, dress shirt, tie, and dress shoes. Tommy quickly put the robe on because he was only in his boxers. He hung his clothes on a hanger and walked out of the closet. Tommy hung his clothes to dry. Kimberly's pink ball gown was already hanging up to dry. The room was empty.

Outside the room was the girl wearing the poodle skirt and the person in the Santa outfit. They had Kimberly with them and she was in a dance costume. She had on a pink bra, a pair of pink bikini bottoms, and a long pink tutu skirt with a gold waist band. They had restrained her. Kimberly had a rope tightly wrapped around her shoulders, her wrists tied behind her back, and her ankles were tied together. She also had a piece of tape covering her mouth.

They heard someone coming. The girl in the poodle skirt quickly hid Kimberly inside a locker. Once they put her in the locker, they went inside the chorus locker room. Tommy was standing inside the locker room. He saw the girl in the poodle skirt take of her wig and the person in the Santa outfit took of the beard and hat. It was Kat and Willie.


	12. Costume Party

"What are you doing here?" demanded Tommy. "Where's Kimberly!?"

"She's fine," answered Willie.

"She's been dancing," added Kat. "And know we're playing hide and seek."

"Kimberly is a good hider," remarked Willie.

"Where did you put her?" demanded Tommy.

"It's a secret," answered Willie.

"What do I have to do?" asked Tommy. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Try on different costumes," suggested Willie. "And let us take pictures of you."

"The only costume that will fit him is the clown costume," whispered Kat.

"But, we didn't tell him, that he's going to wear the clown wig, clown shoes, and have his face painted," Willie whispered back.

Kat took the red clown costume with white polka dots off the hanger. She handed it to him. Tommy went into the closet and put the costume on. It looked very big on him. Once he was dressed he came out of the closet. Willie had gotten out an arm chair for Tommy to sit in. Tommy took a seat in the chair. He noticed that Kat and Willie had gotten face paint. They had squirted out red paint.

"We're just going to paint your noise and mouth to look like a clown," lied Willie.

"After you do all of this, you'll bring Kimberly back," requested Tommy.

"As long as you do what we want," answered Kat.

Kat began to paint Tommy's mouth and nose red. While Kat was working on Tommy, Willie got a roll of clear duct tape. He walked over to Tommy's chair and began to wrap tape around his shoulders. Tommy began to feel stiff and he couldn't move his shoulders. He noticed that Willie kneeling down in front of him. Tommy felt Willie grab his ankle and tape it to the chair leg.

"What are you doing?" asked Tommy.

Willie didn't answer. He finished wrapping tape around Tommy right ankle and wrap tape around his left ankle. Tommy couldn't move his leg. He saw Willie hold his wrist down to the chair's arm and tape it down. Then Willie taped down Tommy's other arm. Tommy couldn't move at all. Kat got clown shoes and put them on Tommy's feet. Willie went and got a clown wig and put it on Tommy's head.

"You didn't say anything about a wig and shoes," gasped Tommy.

Kat began to paint Tommy's whole face white to look like a clown. She knew Tommy hated clowns since he was a little boy. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Willie stuck a piece of tape over Tommy's mouth.

"MMMPH!" cried Tommy. "MMMMPH!"

Kat finished panting his whole face white. Then she found a clown nose and put it on Tommy's nose. Once they finished fixing Tommy up, Kat began to take pictures of him.

"He's done everything that we asked," confirmed Willie. "Want me to go get the girl?"

"Go ahead," answered Kat. "I'll clean the make up off his face."

Willie grabbed Kimberly's dress and went outside the locker room. He went straight to the locker Kimberly was in and opened it. As soon as he opened it, she fell out. Willie pulled the tape off her lips. Her hair had came undone. He cut her loose. He handed Kimberly her dress and she went into the janitors closet to change. Once she was changed, she went back into the chorus locker room. Kat had already pulled the tape off of Tommy that was holding him in place. His clothes were dry and she let him change back into his formal clothes. Tommy heard Kimberly walk in and he quickly got dressed. As soon as he opened the door, Kimberly threw her arms around him.

"Willie, you've had fun," Tommy said angrily. "Can we go back to the dance?"

"Sure," answered Willie. "But, you don't rat us out."

"We promise not to rat you," promised Kimberly.

Willie opened the door and Tommy and Kimberly walked out of the chorus locker room. When they got back to the gym, everyone was finishing up with their catered meal. The band had started playing again. Kat and Willie went back to the dance floor. Tommy didn't feel like dancing, so they sat on the bleachers. He checked his jacket pocket and the box was still inside. Tommy pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Beautiful, what do you think about becoming Kimberly Oliver?" asked Tommy.

"I love the idea," gasped Kimberly. "Yes, Tommy, I'll marry you."

Tommy took a ring with pink gems out of the box and put it on Kimberly's finger. She began hugging and kissing Tommy. Willie watched Tommy propose to Kimberly. Tommy and Kimberly had paid to have pictures taken at the Christmas Formal, so they went to take pictures. After they had pictures taken, they went home early.


	13. New Years

After they left the dance, Tommy decided that they were going to stay home during Christmas break. Every where they went they ran into Willie. He was shocked about Kat going along with Willie's prank, because he though that she had changed. So during the holidays, Tommy and Kimberly hung around the Oliver house. They enjoyed opening presents on Christmas Eve and all of their other Christmas traditions.

On Christmas Eve, Tommy decided that he wanted to sit outside until mid-night. He wanted to make a wish on a shooting star. It had been snowing all day and it was really cold they had super that night, Tommy and Kimberly went upstairs to put on some warm clothes. Tommy put a pair of red snow pants over his khakis and a red sweater over his tee shirt. Then he quickly put on a red snow jacket and a pair of snow boots. Kimberly put on a pair of pink snow pants and pink snow pants over her pink velour track suits. She quickly slipped on her snow boots. Before they went outside, Jan made them put on gloves, scarfs, and toboggans.

When they went outside, they looked for a place to sit. The entire back yard was cover in a blanket of snow. So, they ended building an igloo. Jan and James were watching from the kitchen window.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to Tommy," smiled Jan.

"Jan, she's lived with us for over a decade," added James. "I'm glad he didn't stay with Kat. She's already hurt him twice with a break up letter."

"Tommy says she's dating Billy's cousin," answered Jan. " Tommy and Kimberly don't like Willie."

"I can see why if he's pulled all of those pranks on them," stated James. "I can't believe Kat went a long with him at the Christmas Formal. I thought she had changed."

"Apparently not, if she went a long with Willie," declared Jan. "Kimberly told us what Willie and Kat did to them at the Christmas Formal."

"Tommy was looking for to that Christmas Formal for weeks," said James. "He bought a ring and was going to ask Kimberly to marry him."

"But, he did ask her," interrupted Jan." She said yes. After she said yes, they came home. I always told you that he loved Kimberly more than Kat. He finally realized it after she sent him the break up letter."

"It will be good having Kimberly in the family," smiled James.

"Ever since we became her guardians, she's been apart of this family" confirmed Jan.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly finished building the igloo. They only built it in a circular form, but it didn't have the roof or entrance. It was just the walls. They sat against the wall looking up at the sky. The sky was dark and they stars were out. There was also a the upside down crescent moon in the sky. The sky looked exactly the way it did years ago, when they wished for a friend.

"Do you remember the night we both made the wish for a friend?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, what about it?" answered Tommy.

"The sky looks exactly the way it did that night," stated Kimberly. "The upside down crescent moon is in the sky and all of the same constellations' are in the sky."

"You remember what constellations were in the sky?" gasped Tommy.

"I do," answered Kimberly. "There was Draco, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Ursa Major, and Canes Venatici. That night is very important to me."

"I see a shooting star," pointed out Tommy. "Want to make a wish?"

"I'd love to," answered Kimberly.

Both of them held hands.

"Star light, star bright," started Tommy.

"The first star I see tonight," continued Kimberly.

"I wish I may, I wish I mighty," continued Tommy.

"Have the wish I wish tonight," finished Kimberly.

They both quietly made their wish. Both of them watched the shooting star, until it was out of sight.

"I made more than one wish," stated Kimberly.

"So did I," answered Tommy.

"Come in side," hollered Jan.

"Mom, we just made a wish," answered Tommy.

"They are calling for storms," declared Jan.

"Mom, you said that last time," remarked Tommy.

"Both of you inside now!" ordered Jan.

Tommy and Kimberly got up and went inside. They went upstairs and changed into their pajamas. Kimberly changed into a pink night gown with hearts and snow flakes. Tommy changed into a pair red pajamas. He went down stairs to ask they could stay up until mid-night.

"Can Kimberly camp out in the living room?" asked Tommy. "We want to watch the ball drop in New York."

"Yes, but keep the volume low," answered James.

Jan and James went on upstairs to bed. Tommy went up stairs and got their sleeping bags. Kimberly turned on the TV, so they could watch the ball drop.

"Beautiful, what did you wish you for?" asked Tommy.

"For us to be prom King and Queen, for us to make the swim team, for us to be home coming king and queen, for us to go on the senior trip together,and for us to have a good life together," answered Kimberly. "What did you wish for?"

"For us to have a good marriage, when we marry," answered Tommy.

Both of them fell asleep before the ball dropped in New York. Jan and James came down stairs and saw they were asleep. They turned off the TV and went back upstairs.


	14. Swim Team

After Christmas break, Mr. Kaplan announced that try outs for the swim team would be at the school's indoor pool at the end of the week. Kimberly had already made her mind up that she was going to try, when it was announced before Christmas. She enjoyed swimming and was hoping to make the team, since she couldn't do gymnastics anymore. Tommy was trying out since there would be boys and girls on the team. If he made the team, he'd be able to team up with Kimberly. The coach made it clear that everyone had to have a partner because he didn't want them to practice alone.

At practice a lot of people showed up. Even Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Willie, Bulk and Skull even tried out. At the end of tryouts, the list of people who made the team were posted. The only ones who didn't make the team was Bulk and Skull because they were goofing off during practice. A few days after practice, the team members got their uniforms. The boys got a pair purple and gold speedo briefs; the girls got a gold and purple two piece suit, which was a race back bikini top and a pair of bikini hipster bottoms. All of the team members got a purple and gold waterproof tracksuit. The jackets had the Angel Grove High logo on them. Plus all of the team members were given a white tee shirt with Angel Grove High logo on it. Since practice was right after school, all the team members had to wear their swim team uniform to school on the days they had practice. They could wear any type of swim suit to practice in that they wanted.

One the first day of practice, all of the team members had to pick their swimming buddy. Whoever they chose would be the person they practiced with and the person who the sat by on the bus. Tommy and Kimberly paired up. There was one thing that they didn't expect, Kat had transferred back to Angel Grove. She was on the team and Willie was her partner. That wasn't the only problem. The best two swimmers on the team had to compete in the advanced part of the competition. Willie and Kat were just as good as Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy knew that would be trouble since Kat and Willie would always be trying to compete with them.

Almost every week, they had a swim competition and spend most weekends out of town. Willie wanted to be a big shot and wanted to be noticed at their first home game. He decided that would be when he'd pull a prank on Tommy and Kimberly. The match would be on Friday. Plus that was home coming week, so that whole week was school spirit week. Practice was held everyday after school and it was for several hours. Since they were at school for several hours, Mr. Kaplan allowed the swim team to camp out in the school gym every night. Everyone on the team had to bring a weeks supply of clothes and hygiene items.

On the first day of spirit week, they had a safari theme. Willie had sent Tommy a private message saying they had ordered safari costumes for all the team members to wear. They were instructed to wear the costumes over their swimsuits, so they could change quickly after Tommy and Kimberly believed went to the chorus locker room to pick up their costumes. Tommy had a leopard print toga and Kimberly had a leopard print jungle mini skirt and a leopard print halter top. They went into the gym locker rooms and changed their clothes. Both of them put their pants, shirts, and shoes with their weeks supply of clothes.

"Kim, the note said that we were suppose to go to wait for the rest of the team down in the basement. The notes says to go through the door next to the chorus locker room."

They went down the stairs and walked into the basement. It was a huge basement and it had several storage rooms. Both of them waited for a long time, but no one else came. The bell rang for first period.

"Tommy, no one else is here! We'll be late for class."

They walked back up the stairs and tried to open the door. It was locked from the out side. Both of them tried to open the door, but had no luck. Mr. Kaplan came on the intercom to give the morning announcements.

"Good morning everyone," stated Mr. Kaplan. "Today's the first day of spirit week. I said in the school spirit week letter that today was safari day. I thought that I made it clear to everyone that they had to wear shoes, wear a shirt, pants, skirt, or dress. It stated that togas, mini skirts, halter tops, lion clothes, and low cut dresses weren't allowed."

"Someone has pulled a trick on us!" gasped Kimberly.

"I've been informed that one of the boys is wearing a jungle toga and part of his chest is showing," Mr. Kaplan said angrily. "And I've been informed that one of the girls is wearing a low cut skirt and a low cut halter top. The two outfits are leopard print material. Neither one of these students are wearing shoes. I will be looking for those two students. Those two students had better hope I don't find them. Teachers, if you see these two students let me know who they are. If those two students are caught they are suspended for the week and banned from all school events this week."

"Tommy, now what are we going to do? We're locked down in the basement and everyone knows how we're dressed. We can't afford to be seen."

"I guess we'll try to get out of here."

"Mr. Kaplan and the teachers are looking for us. If we're caught, we will be suspended. My parents will have a fit and we won't be able to compete in the swim match on Friday."

"Tommy, we'll have to get to the locker room."

"If we make it, do you have anything you can quickly put on."

"I have a pair of pink athletic pants, a pair of jeans pants, a pink velour track suit, and a red tracksuit, tee shirts, a tan camp shirt, a pair of jeans, two bikinis and two one piece suits and my pajamas. We're suppose to wear our swim team tracksuit on Friday. What do you have?"

"A pair of red athletic pants, a pair of khakis, a red tracksuit, a pair of jeans, flannel shirts, tee shirts, Henley's, two pairs of swimming trunks, two pairs of board shorts and my pajamas."

"We could teleport to the locker rooms get dressed and go to class. First lets get ride of these jungle outfits. We've both got swimsuits on underneath."

Both of them teleported to the locker rooms. Luckily, no one was in either one of the locker rooms. Kimberly quickly put on a pair of pink athletic pants and a white Nike tee shirt. Tommy quickly put on a pair red athletic pants and a white Adidas tee shirt. After they got dressed they headed to class. Tommy noticed that there was someone in a black robes and a Halloween mask. The person grabbed Kimberly and drug her into the janitors closet.

Tommy quickly followed them to the janitors close. When Tommy went in, the person tackled him and knocked him down. The person was sitting on him. They grabbed Tommy's hands and handcuffed them behind his back. He noticed that Kimberly's hand were behind her back and they were handcuffed. Tommy was trying to kick the person, which they knew he'd try. They brought a pair of leg cuff and they put the leg cuffs around Tommy's ankles. Kimberly also had leg cuffs on.

"Who are you?!" demanded Tommy.

"It's Willie," answered Willie.

"Willie, why are you pulling all of these pranks on us for?" asked Tommy.

Willie didn't answer. He looked around the janitors closet for some cloth or tape. Tommy was yelling at him and he didn't want to get caught being in the janitors closet with them. He found a roll of sliver duct tape and cut off a piece. Then we walked over to Tommy.

"Tommy, this is for your own good," warned Willie.

"What do you mean this is for my own good?" asked Tommy.

Willie kneeled on the ground and put the piece of duct tape over Tommy's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"Tommy, I can't afford to have you yelling at me," explained Willie. "If I get caught, I'll be suspended all week and won't be able to compete in swim match Friday."

"MMMMMMMMMPH!cried Tommy.

"He's a part of the team too," stated Kimberly.

"I have to compete with him," answered Willie. "I have compete with him to be the best male swimmer on the team. And I have compete with him over you. Kimberly, I want to be your boy friend."

"You've got Kat," declared Kimberly.

"Yes, I do," replied Willie. "But, she's going back and forth to Florida. She's only back until the Pan Global Games start in the spring. I want a girl that's around full time."

"Willie, I hate to tell you this, but I'm taken," warned Kimberly. "I'm with Tommy."

"I know he's your boy friend," answered Willie.

"Actually, we're engaged," smiled Kimberly. "It happened over Christmas break."

Willie looked shocked, when he learned that Kimberly was taken. He didn't expect to get that answer. Willie walked over to the roll of tape. He cut of a strip of tape and walked over to Kimberly.

"Willie, what are you doing?" asked Kimberly.

"You'll rat me out," answered Willie.

"If we're found in here, I promise not to say it was you," promised Kimberly. "We'll just say some one in a black robe and a Halloween mask did this to us."

"Promise you won't say anything else?" asked Willie.

"I promise," promised Kimberly. "Tommy, won't say anything either."

Mr. Kaplan came on the intercom with an announcement.

"May I have everyone's attention?" asked Mr. Kaplan. "I've been informed that two students dressed in the toga and mini skirt and halter top were never spotted. I've been informed there was a student wearing a Halloween mask and black robe. Two of our swim team students came to school, but never reported to class. I suspect the person in the Halloween mask and black robe may have hid them some where. We'll be search every storage room, all the janitors closets, the foot ball field, and outside for these two students. They are Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

"Did you say anything?" asked Willie.

"I've been with Tommy the whole time," answered Kimberly. "We never told anyone."

Willie quickly placed the piece over tape over Kimberly's mouth.

"MMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"Sorry," apologized Willie. "I couldn't leave piece of tape laying around."

He sat Tommy up and dragged Kimberly over to him. Willie sat her up next to Tommy with their backs facing each other. He wrapped a few pieces of tape around Tommy and Kimberly. Then he took a few pieces of tape and taped their legs down to the floor. Tommy and Kimberly were stuck together like glue.

"MMMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy.

"MMMMMMMPH!" cried Kimberly.

"I'm leaving school before I get caught," stated Willie.

" MMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy and Kimberly. "MMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMPH!"

Willie shut the door behind him.

"MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy and Kimberly. "MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH!"

No one came to the door. Both of the sat in the janitors closet. They realized they would be there until someone found them.


	15. Remainder of Spirit Week

Several hours had passed, since Willie left Tommy and Kimberly in the janitors closet. Both of them continued to try to cry out, but no one came to the janitor's closet. The only thing that was holding Kimberly together was due the fact that Tommy was with her. Kimberly heard foot steps coming near the janitors closet.

"MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy and Kimberly. "MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH! MMMMMMPH!"

"Mr. Kaplan, I think I hear something!" gasped Adam.

"We've checked every place in the school, but the girl's locker room, the boy's locker room, and the janitor's closet in this part of the school," answered Mr. Kaplan. "They must be in one of the three rooms."

"I'll go check the girl's locker room," declared Tanya.

"I'll check the boy's locker room," confirmed Rocky.

"MMMMMMPH!" cried Tommy and Kimberly. "MMMMMMMPH!"

"I hear some people near by," said Adam. "It sound's like they've been gagged."

Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Mr. Kaplan opened the janitors closet. Inside they found Tommy and Kimberly. Tanya quickly pulled the tape off Kimberly's mouth. Adam pulled the tape off Tommy's mouth. Rock began to remove the tape that was wrapped around both of them. Then removed the tape that was holding their legs down.

"Who did this to you?" asked Mr. Kaplan.

"Someone wearing a black robe and a Halloween mask," answered Tommy. " Mr. Kaplan, both of us have handcuffs on."

"I have a pair scissors that will cut throw metal in my office," stated Mr. Kaplan. "Rocky, go to my office and get them. They are in my file cabinet in the first drawer."

Rocky left the janitor's closet and went to Mr. Kaplan's office. A few minutes later, Rocky came back with the scissors. Mr. Kaplan cut the handcuffs and leg cuffs off of Tommy and Kimberly.

"How long have you been here?" asked Mr. Kaplan. "Were you together all this time?"

"We've been here since before school started," lied Tommy.

He knew he couldn't tell Mr. Kaplan that they were the two students in the toga and the mini skirt and halter top.

"We were putting our stuff in the locker room," explained Kimberly. "Someone grabbed me and brought me in here. Tommy followed them. Once we were both in here, we were both handcuffed and gagged."

"Mr. Kaplan, we think somebody is trying to pull a lot of mean pranks on them," confirmed Tanya. "We don't know why or who it is."

"I think it is someone on the swim team," stated Rocky. "Rumor has it that someone is jealous because they are the best swimmers on the team."

"We'll have to watch them close all week," declared Mr. Kaplan. "And especially at night."

"I thought that we'd be sleeping in the gym," said Kimberly.

"I'm going to have you both in break room in the gym," declared Mr. Kaplan. "Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, and Billy will be in there with you."

"Aisha back!" gasped Kimberly.

"Yes, I am!" answered Aisha. "My family just moved back this week. I get to finish the rest of my senior year here."

Aisha and Billy were walking all over school to help look for Tommy and Kimberly. They saw Rocky in the hall, when he went to get the scissors.

"All of you will have your stuff moved to the teacher and coach locker rooms. There is one inside the break room; the other locker room is right next to the break room," explained Mr. Kaplan. "They both have showers, a bathroom, and some changing rooms. At night all of you will have someone come check on you. All night, the door will be kept locked."

After Mr. Kaplan left the janitor's closet all of the rangers moved their stuff to the break room. They laid their sleeping bags down on the floor. And they put their over night bags in the locker room. Since they had an odd number of people on the swim team, Billy and Aisha joined Tommy and Kimberly's group. Tanya was in Adam and Rocky's group.

"Tommy, I was the one who told Mr. Kaplan about Willie," admitted Billy. "I just didn't tell them it was my cousin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay," answered Tommy.

"I heard you and Kimberly got engaged," smiled Aisha.

"I proposed to her at the Christmas Formal," answered Tommy. "We haven't sit a date yet. It will most like be in the spring or summer. Kim and I decided we aren't having a big wedding. Just my parents, Ernie, Ms. Appleby, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Billy, and you."

"I think Willie will stay home for a few days," suggested Billy. "I heard on Friday, we are having club day. Since we won't be doing anything in class, Mr. Kaplan wants the team to practice during all morning."

"Before I forget, you and Tommy have been nominated for home coming king and queen," smiled Aisha. "You are both the boy and the girl elected from the pep club."

Kimberly fainted when she heard that news. Tommy wasn't surprised because he knew she wanted to them to be home coming King and Queen. A few mintutes later, she woke up. She couldn't believe they were nominated to be home coming king and queen. For the next few days they practiced swimming for the swim match. And no one played any pranks on them. On Wednesday afternoon, Mr. Kaplan requested that they couples that were nominated for home coming king and queen to dress a like the next day; so people would know how all the nominees were. They'd be voting for a couple instead of a boy and a school, Tommy and Kimberly went to the locker room to pick out their clothes.

"Beautiful, I know what we should wear," stated Tommy.

"What would that be?" asked Kimberly.

"Our matching red track suits that we brought," answered Tommy.

"I love that idea!" gasped Kimberly. "What type of shirt will we wear with it?"

"We can wear our white long sleeve tee shirt with a red Nike check mark," suggested Tommy. "Our tracksuits are Nike anyway."

"Prefect!" smiled Kimberly. "I really hope we win."

"I do too," answered Tommy. "I'm glad that they are voting for couples this year. I didn't like the idea of them voting for one boy and one girl."

"Why?" asked Kimberly. "Everyone calls us the class couple for the senior class. We'd win."

"But, I wouldn't want to be home coming king, unless you were home coming queen," answered Tommy. "The home coming king and queen have to dance together at the dance, following the swim match."

"I can see your point," answered Kimberly. "I wouldn't want to be home coming queen, unless you were home coming king."

Aisha walked into the locker room.

"We've picked out what we are going to wear tomorrow," smiled Kimberly. "We're going to wear our red Nike tracksuits and a white tee shirt with a red Nike check mark."

"I like that idea," answered Aisha. " Mr. Kaplan told me to deliver this message to you two. You both are the best two swimmers on the team."

"We know that," stated Kimberly. "Kat and Willie and the next two best swimmers."

"I've been informed that the two best swimmers have to practice more," explained Aisha.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"You'll both be in the more advanced swimming competitions during the match," explained Aisha." Both of you will be diving and synchronized swimming. But it is a duet."

"Meaning what?" asked Tommy.

"Meaning that you both will be doing everything together. You'll both dive at the same time and working together to do the synchronized swimming. You've got special suits that you'll wear during the part of the competition," answered Aisha. "Both of you will be in matching suits. Kimberly, you've got a yellow race back bikini top and yellow hipster bottoms. Tommy, you have pair of yellow speedo briefs. Both suits have the Angel Grove High logo on them. The logo is printed in purple."

"How much will we have to practice?" asked Kimberly.

"You've been excused from all of your afternoon classes tomorrow and Friday," answered Aisha. "Mr. Kaplan said you two will be the only two practicing. And the only person in the room besides you will be the swim coach. You've been asked to wear these suits during your practice time."

Aisha handed them their swimming suits for the advanced part of the competition. And then she left the room. Kimberly had look of shock on her face. She had never been on a diving board or done any synchronized swimming. Tommy had been on a diving board and knew how to dive. And he knew a little about synchronized swimming. He was more prepared than Kimberly.

That night, Tommy and Kimberly had their sleeping bags in a corner. Both of them had spent the rest of the day alone. They even ate dinner alone. Kimberly was asleep in Tommy's arms. Her head was resting against his chest. Tommy's head was resting on top of hers. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Billy knew that Tommy and Kimberly wanted to be left spend time alone together. They realized Kimberly was freaked out about the advanced part of the match and Tommy was the only one who could help her, because he'd be doing it with her.


	16. Home Comming Swim Match

The next day, Tommy and Kimberly learned that they would be getting more time to practice. Mr. Kaplan wanted to give them more time, since they were given the news at short notice. They'd be excused the whole day from all of their classes to practice. But, they'd have to wear their matching outfits during lunch because all of the home coming nominees had to sit a table, so everyone would know who all was running. After breakfast, they waited until everyone else left the break room to take a shower. As soon as they took their showers and brushed their teeth, they had to go start practicing. Kimberly got cleaned up first. After she showered, she put on her yellow binkini. She hated the way she looked in it because more of her skin was showing. Kimberly put on her red track suit and white tee shirt before she left the locker room. After she cleaned up, Tommy took his shower. He hated the way he looked in his speedo briefs because the waist band was a little lower than his purple and gold speedo briefs were. Tommy put on his red track suit and white tee shirt, before he left the locker room. After he left the locker room, both him and Kimberly had to go to the pool to they got to the room with the pool, they had to strip down into their swimsuits. They laid their tracksuits and tee shirts on the bleachers.

The first thing they had to practice was diving. They had to practice on the low diving board and on the high diving board. Tommy waited for Kimberly to climb to the top of the diving board. She slowly climbed to the top of the diving board.

"We both have to dive."

"Beautiful, we both have to do it at the same time."

He held out his hand. It had been many years since Tommy was on a diving board. And he was scared about having to dive.

"Tommy, why do you want me to hold your hand?"

"I haven't been on a diving board since I was five."

"And you're scared?"

"Yes, since we both have to jump at the same time, I'd feel less scared if you were holding my hand."

Kimberly smiled and took hold of his hand. Both of them dived into the water and swam back up to the surface.

"Tommy, while we are diving can we hold hands?"

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question."

"Do you even want to do it during the actual competition?"

"I'd like to."

They continued to practice diving until lunch time. After lunch they had to practice synchronized swimming. They had to practice the flyer, which required some of gymnastics moves because Tommy had to throw Kimberly into the air. And they had to do several routines. At the of the afternoon, they got to take a break. They didn't have to practice with the others, since they also practiced their swim team routines while they trained for the advanced part of the competition.

Since the mall was only a few minutes away from the school, they decided to go to the mall. The senior trip would be the following week. Tommy and Kimberly also had their 19th birthday the following week. They'd be going skiing for the weekend. Tommy and Kimberly went to buy some clothes for the trip. Mr. Kaplan asked everyone who was going on the trip to wear waterproof and windproof clothes, while they were outside at the ski lodge. They went to JC Penny to buy some clothes. All the ski and snow pants were sold out. So, they went to look at windbreaker suits that had lining in them. Tommy saw white Nike suit in the men and women's department. Since Tommy was the white ranger, both of them bough a white windbreaker suit. Kimberly picked out a pink Adidas suit and Tommy picked out a green Adidas suit. And both of them got a black Reebok suit. They looked at tops to wear with their suits. Kimberly got two white turtle necks, a petal pink turtle neck, and a dark pink turtle neck. Tommy got two white turtle necks, a green turtle neck, and a red turtle neck. Before they checked out, Kimberly noticed the had base layer pants and shirts on sale. Both of them thought that it would be prefect to wear under their suits. Tommy bought three pairs of white base layer pants and three white base layer shirts. Kimberly also bought three pairs of base layer pants and three base layer shirts, but hers were all pink.

Both of them headed back to school. When they got back to school, they saw Willie and Kat were having to do the advanced training too. Tommy learned that Willie and Kat would fill in for them, incase they couldn't compete. Kimberly knew that Willie and Kat would do everything possible to prevent them from competing. Tommy and Kimberly got back to the break room before everyone else was finishing practice. Even though Tommy and Kimberly got to take a break from training their muscles were wore. In the coach's locker room their was a hot tube that they could soak in.

"Kim, what do you think about us going to the locker room to soak in the hot tub?"

"I love the idea."

They went into the bathroom to change. Tommy put on a pair green swimming trunks and Kimberly put on a pink bikini. After they changed, they went into the locker and soaked for several hours. They would have soaked longer, but they had to go eat dinner and get ready for bed. The next day, was going to be very busy. They were going to have to do a lot of training for the match. All of the swim members took a shower, brushed their teeth, and got dressed. Since it was the day of the match all of them had to wear gold and purple track suits and wear their swimsuits underneath their tracksuits. When everyone was leaving, Tommy pulled Kimberly aside.

"Beautiful, when do you want to become Kimberly Oliver?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, we haven't decided on a date," answered Kimberly. "You don't even know what colors you want."'

"Yes, Beautiful, I have decided on colors," confirmed Tommy. "I've decided to go with white suit, a bright pink shirt, and white tie. I want you in a pink dress."

"What about cake and the party after the wedding?" asked Kimberly.

"I never thought about those things," answered Tommy. "We can just order a cake from the bakery. Only my parents, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Billy, Ms. Appleby, and Ernie will be there. We can just have cake at the youth center. We'll go to the justice of peace. The others won't have to worry about buying anything fancy."

"We can go shopping for clothes this weekend," suggested Kimberly.

They walked out of the break room and noticed that Willie was standing outside the door. He was blocking the door way and there was no way to get away from him.

"What do you want Willie?" demanded Tommy.

"I want Kimberly to date me," answered Willie.

"Willie, I've told you that Tommy and I are engaged," stated Kimberly. "I don't even like you."

Tommy knew that she had said something to make Willie really mad. He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Kimberly.

"Willie, you are never going to touch her again!" Tommy said angrily. "If you do you'll be sorry."

Willie knocked Tommy down. He was still holding Kimberly tightly. Willie grabbed Tommy by the hair and drug them outside. Tommy noticed that Willie had two pad locks (that were never taken out of the package), a key, and a long heavy chain laying on the ground. They were next to the school's storage shed. Willie used the key to open the door. Willie grabbed one of the pad locks and the long heavy chain and took them inside the storage shed. He came back outside and drug Tommy and Kimberly into the shed.

He sat Tommy and Kimberly up against a pole. Kimberly was sitting in front of Tommy and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Willie began to wrap the chain around them as tight as he possibly could. Both Tommy and Kimberly were uncomfortable and they could feel the chain cutting into their skin. As soon as Willie reached the end of the chain, he quickly opened one of the packages with the pad lock. He threw the wrapper on the floor and used the key to unlock it. Then he quickly put the pad lock through two of the chain links. Kimberly heard a click and saw the pad lock was in front of her and Tommy.

"Willie, what was your reason for this?" asked Tommy.

"She won't date me," answered Willie. "Kat and I want to compete in the diving and synchronized swimming competitions. They said if you two weren't able to be there, we could take your place."

"If it means that much to you, then you can have it!" declared Tommy.

"That also means if you aren't at the match, you won't be home coming king and queen if you win," warned Willie. "The couple who was in second place will be crowned king and queen."

"Willie, please don't," sobbed Kimberly. "I've been wanting Tommy and me to have that title."

Willie didn't say anything else. He walked out of the shed and shut the door behind him. Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in the dark. They heard a clicking noise outside.

"I think he's used the other pad lock," gasped Kimberly. "How are we going to get out?"

"Beautiful, I have no idea," answered Tommy. "No one knows where we are. They'll have to cut lock off the door outside to get in here. And they'll probably have to cut the lock of the chain."

"What are we going to do all day?" asked Kimberly.

"I get to hold you all day," smiled Tommy.

In away, Tommy was relieved that they didn't have to dive or do synchronized swimming. He didn't think that they had enough practice to learn who to do those two things properly. But, he wished that it could have been in better circumstances. It was really cold in the shed because the temperature outside were in the 20's. He noticed that Kimberly's head was resting against his chest and she was sound asleep. She didn't sleep much the night before, so Tommy was glad she was getting some rest. He kissed her on top of the head. Tommy noticed that he was tired as well. Like Kimberly, he didn't sleep much the night before either. He laid his on top of hers and dozed off too.


	17. A Change in Plans

Tommy and Kimberly were in the school's storage most of the day. Mr. Kaplan learned that someone had broke into his desk. He noticed two new pad locks were gone and the key to the storage shed. There had been report that Tommy and Kimberly were missing. He didn't understand why because they were at breakfast. Mr. Kaplan got his scissors that could cut through medal. Then he went to the storage shed. Tommy and Kimberly heard a loud noise outside. opened the door and found them in the shed. He cut the pad lock that was holding the chains in place.

"Thanks, Mr. Kaplan!" stated Tommy.

He noticed Mr. Kaplan wasn't very happy. Mr. Kaplan's face was red with rage. Kimberly noticed Mr. Kaplan was about to explode.

"Why were you in here?!" demanded Mr. Kaplan.

"Willie, brought us in here," explained Kimberly.

"I thought that we had you both protected from whoever was pranking you," gasped Mr. Kaplan.

"Mr. Kaplan, it's my fault. After our friends left, Kim and I were talking about our wedding. We lost track of time," explained Tommy. "When we noticed everyone was gone we felt the break room quickly. Willie blocked the door and wanted to attack Kim. I grabbed her. Then he knocked us both down. He drug me out here by the hair."

"Why didn't Kimberly come for help?" asked Mr. Kaplan.

"She is afraid of Willie. He's made several passes at her and has threatened to hurt her," replied Tommy.

"And Tommy was holding me tightly, while Willie was dragging him out here by the hair," explained Kimberly. "He wouldn't let me go off me."

"Tommy is this true?" asked Mr. Kaplan.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "I was trying to protect her. There was nothing else I could do. If you thought that I was going to let Kim long enough to come get help, you're crazy. Willie would have left me and went after her."

"Tommy, I don't like that you just called me crazy!" gasped Mr. Kaplan. "Both of you are suspended for two weeks. You can't compete in the swim match tonight. And you can't go on the senior trip next week."

"WHY!?" demanded Tommy. "Kim didn't do anything."

"She stayed with you and let Willie lock you in here, "explained Mr. Kaplan. "She should have a least made an effort to come get help. You're suspended for being disrespectful to your principal. I'm calling Jan and James to come get both of you. Go get your books and materials. I'll see you in two weeks."

Mr. Kaplan left and went back inside. Kimberly started sobbing. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"Beautiful, I'm sorry," said Tommy. "I knocked us both out of the swim match, we won't be home coming king and queen, and now we can't go on the senior trip."

"We bought all of those clothes for the ski trip for nothing," replied Kimberly. "We'll have to take every thing back and get a refund."

"But, we can buy some other clothes," smiled Tommy.

"What are we going to buy?" asked Kimberly.

"I'm buying a tux and your getting a pink dress," answered Tommy. "Since we can't go on the senior trip during our birthday weekend, we can get married on Valentines day. Every year we'll able to celebrate our birthday and anniversary on the same day."

"I love the idea!" gasped Kimberly. "I saw a pink strapless cocktail dress with a sash, at the mall yesterday. And I saw a pair of pink heels too."

Tommy and Kimberly quickly collected their stuff and met Jan and James at the front desk. They helped them carry their things to the car. Tommy was scared that his parents were going to be mad. But, they weren't mad at them. His parents thought Mr. Kaplan was over reacting. Tommy and Kimberly requested to go to the mall and explained why. Jan and James took them to the mall. They took back their clothes for the ski trip. Kimberly bought the pink dress with the sash and the pink heels. She also went to the lingerie section and bought a pink lingerie night gown to wear on their wedding night.

Tommy looked at all of the white tuxes and couldn't find any in his size. He ended up buying a black tux, a white dress shirt, a pink suit vest, a pink tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. And he even bought Kimberly a set of pearls to wear. Both of them realized that they could also wear these clothes to their senior prom in the spring.

Kimberly called their friends and told them about marrying on Valentines day. Tommy and Kimberly forgot that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Tanya were going on the ski trip. They'd be leaving early that morning. Their friends were disappointed that they could go to the court house to see them get married. But they encouraged Tommy and Kimberly to go on marry. Jan decided that they would have the party, when their friends got back. Since their friends were going to be gone all weekend, Tommy decided to get a hotel room for him and Kimberly on their wedding night. The Angel Grove hotel had a pool inside and it was next to the indoor water park. They decided they would spend the weekend at the in door water park and swimming in the hotel's pool.

A week later, Tommy and Kimberly were married at the court house. Jan took several pictures. Once they were married, Tommy drove himself and Kimberly to the hotel. Kimberly opened her suitcase and got out her lingerie night gown and a white robe. Tommy had forgotten to buy a robe, but Kimberly bought him one.

"I'm going into the bathroom to change."

Kimberly grabbed a hanger to hang up her dress. When she walked into the bathroom, she noticed that it had a shower and a Jacuzzi. Tommy didn't tell her he reserved the honeymoon suite. She striped out of her dress and hung it up. Then she put on her white silk robe. Kimberly walked back into the hotel room. Tommy was wearing his robe. He had his tux, vest, pants, and shirt in their suit case. Kimberly put her dress in their suit case and laid her night gown on the bed.

"I thought that you were going to change."

"That was until I saw there was a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. I'm going to soak in it."

"Is there room for one more person?"

"Of course."

Tommy smiled and followed Kimberly into the bathroom. He turned the water on. The jets came on and the Jacuzzi began to fill up. Kimberly noticed there was Red Rose and Magnolia bath soak sitting on the side of the tub. She poured some of the bath soak into the Jacuzzi. Tommy found two neck pillows by the tub for them to use, while they were stretched out in the tub. When the tub filled up, Kimberly removed her robe and quickly got in the Jacuzzi. Tommy handed her one of the pillows to use. She put it around her neck and stretched out. He took off his robe and got in the Jacuzzi. Tommy put the neck pillow behind his neck and stretched out. Kimberly was laying right next to him.

When she noticed Tommy was next to her, she removed her neck pillow and laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. He draped his arm around her to help support neck. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Tommy kissed her on top of the head.

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday!"

"I got the prefect birthday present. I married my best friend."

"And I married mine. Tommy, I told you that when we were child that we were going to marry. And you thought I was crazy."

"Beautiful, I didn't know that I was in love with you since we seven."

"It took Kat's break up letter to make you realize it."

"Kim, I forgot to tell you that Jason is back."

"If it is who I think it is, he was the red ranger."

"That's who it is. Billy told me."

"Is Kat with him or Willie?"

"I don't know. Willie and Kat were having some problems."

"Like what?"

"Kat thought that she was pregnant, because she was thought she was pregnant. She was afraid she'd be kicked off the swim team."

"You're joking! Is she really?"

"No, she isn't."

"Willie used to brag about sleeping with her. If she doesn't marry him, she'll regret that it, when she marries."

"Tommy, you mean if she ever marries."

"You aren't going to have to worry like Kat did. Beautiful, you're on birth control and we're going to be careful. You won't be in her shape. I'll be content even if we never have children. I have you."

"Do you regret not going on the ski trip?"

"No, it's just us all weekend."

"Tommy, I noticed that there is a shower in this Jacuzzi. What do you think about us soaking for awhile longer? We can shower before we go to bed."

"I love the idea."

They soaked for the next few hours. Tommy revealed that he paid money for them to have a catered dinner in their room that night. And was Mexican, which was Kimberly's favorite. He let the water out of the Jacuzzi. Tommy got out of the tub to lay out towels. Shampoo, shower gel, and bath sponges were already in the tub. They turned the shower on and they quickly took a shower and got into their pajamas and a had a catered meal. Kimberly was stunned when she saw that he also requested two pieces of cake. After dinner, they went to bed.


	18. The Prom

Several weeks passed since Tommy and Kimberly married. Both of them were looking forward to attending their senior prom, which was coming up in a few days. Kimberly was going to wear her pink strapless dress with the sash and ankle strap sandals. Tommy was going to wear his black tux, white shirt, pink dress vest, pink tie, and black dress shoes. They had made plans to go out and eat at a fancy restaurant, before they went to their prom. The prom was going to be held outside and they were getting a band to play.

On the day of the prom, Kimberly went to the beauty shop to get her hair fixed. She had her in a braided bun hair style. When she got back to the Oliver's home, Tommy took her to the Mexican Restaurant. Then they went to the prom. Rocky took Aisha to the prom. Rocky was in a black tux, a red shirt, yellow tie, blue cuff links, and black dress shoes. Aisha was in a yellow dress. Adam and Tanya were there together. Adam was in a black suit, green shirt, yellow tie, green cuff links, and black dress shoes. Tanya was in a yellow dress.

During the prom Tommy and Kimberly were crowned prom king and queen. After the traditional dance of the king and queen dancing together, Tommy and Kim went to look at the sky. The stars were shining and there was an upside down crescent moon. They could see the constellations in the sky. Tommy and Kimberly realized they had everything they wished for. Both of them got a friend, they remained close over the years, and now they were married.

"Do you want to make a wish?"

"Not now, Beautiful. I don't have anything that I want to wish for. I've learned that we have to work hard to make our dreams come true."

"What's next in our life?"

"Attend college together and have a good life together. No matter what happens, I'm always going to have you."

"And I've got you."

They both shared a kiss. Both of them realized that they need to believe in their dreams and work hard to see that their wishes came true. But, from time to time they'd make a wish. Their favorite wish was when they both wished for a friend and they found each other.


End file.
